Quirk & Spy
by MrClikk
Summary: Les alters sont le fruit d'une mutation provoquée artificiellement dans le but de créer de supers agents secrets. Ils opèrent en secret dans l'ombre de la société afin d'arrêter de dangereux criminels. Momo Creaty Yaoyorozu doit faire équipe avec Shouto Janus Todoroki afin de démanteler un dangereux cartel et en apprendre plus sur leur passé. TodoMomo AU.
1. Chapter 1- Espionnage & revues coquines

**Bonjour à tous, si vous lisez ceci c'est que mon résumé foireux vous à intrigué. C'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction sur ce site et sur MHA. J'espère que vous apprécierez, On se revoit en bas de la page.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Espionnage et revues coquines**

Lieu : Tokyo

Date : 22/06/20XX

Heure : 03h11

L'heure était tardive, Momo Yaoyorozu entra doucement dans l'appartement 3 2, probablement 302 mais pour une raison inconnue, le zéro était manquant, cela agaçait légèrement la jeune femme de 26 ans aux cheveux noirs. Mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, après tout, cet appartement ne lui servirai que quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Surtout qu'elle avait une tâche autrement plus importante. Après un grincement plus bruyant que prévu, la jeune femme découvrit son nouveau lieu de vie pour les jours à suivre. L'appartement était simple et étonnement bien entretenu compte tenu du reste de l'immeuble. Momo fût même ravie de découvrir une petite bibliothèque remplie de livre, après une rapide inspection, l'appartement était comme prévu vide, pas de nourriture dans les placards, mais l'eau et l'électricité fonctionnait. « Ce n'est pas la pire des planques » se dit Momo d'un ton amusé. Par mesure de précaution, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il y ait un mouchard dans l'appartement, Momo se dit qu'il faudrait installer un brouilleur.

Elle posa son sac à dos et son sac de sport sur le canapé et ouvrit ce dernier. Il contenait toutes ses provisions pour les jours à venir : conserves de légume, barres protéinées, bouteilles d'eau, etc … Elle prit une barre qu'elle ouvrit à moitié et qu'elle commença à mâcher pendant qu'elle enleva son manteau et releva son t-shirt jusque sous la poitrine pour y découvrir son ventre. Elle se concentra et visualisa l'objet qu'elle tenter de créer, sa dimension, ses composants, ses propriétés, … C'est alors qu'une faible lumière se mit à émettre de son ventre dénudé et un petit boîtier noir en sorti, elle l'attrapa avant que celui-ci ne tombe au sol et l'examina tout en finissant sa barre protéinée. Elle appuya sur un bouton, le boîtier émit un petit bip puis une LED se mit à clignoter sur le côté.

« Pas trop mal » dit elle satisfaite en avalant la dernière bouchée de sa barre. Créer de la sorte un objet lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, énergie qu'elle devait recouvrir en mangeant, d'où le sac remplit de barres protéinées. Cela avait ses inconvénients, mais l'atout majeur résidait dans le fait de pouvoir créer tout ce qu'elle voulait, tant qu'elle en connaissait la composition et que se ne soit pas organique, ce qui, pour son métier était incroyablement pratique. D'une part le gain de place était non négligeable et d'autre part il n'y avait pas de risque de se faire attraper avec du matériel compromettant. Très pratique pour rester discret lorsqu'on est un agent secret.

Mais pas n'importe quel agent secret, Elle était unique, une monstruosité certains pourrait dire si son existence n'était pas tenu secrète. Elle était née d'une expérience secrète, faite par une branche secrète d'une organisation internationale chargée d'opérations jugées trop « délicate » pour la police, l'armée ou tout autre groupe d'intervention. Son passé avant l'organisation n'était pas vraiment claire, elle avait un nom Momo Yaoyorozu, mais était-il vraiment le sien ? Avait-elle une vie avant l'organisation ? Une famille ? Des amis ? Elle avait posé la question une fois à l'une des scientifiques avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

« Désolé, je ne peux vraiment rien te dire. » Avait dis la jeune femme. Le lendemain la scientifique avait été transférée dans un autre laboratoire et Momo n'eut plus aucun contact avec elle depuis. Elle décida donc de ne plus aborder le sujet, ni même de se lier d'amitié avec quiconque.

20 bonnes minutes et deux paquets de chips plus tard, Momo avait créé l'essentiel de son matériel : Un appareil photo, une matraque électrique, Un fusil sniper, un pistolet 9mm et une paire de jumelle. Toutes ces créations l'avaient épuisée, elle décida de se reposer un peu avant de commencer sa mission d'espionnage. Et quoi de mieux pour se reposer que de lire un bon livre, c'est ainsi qu'elle alla tout naturellement explorer un peu les options littéraires qui lui étaient proposées. Déception était le mot qui lui vint en premier à l'esprit. Sa joie initiale disparue rapidement à la vue de la qualité littéraire proposée. Quelques romans policiers, un livre de cuisine intitulé « 101 recettes de célibataire », un guide touristique des « merveilles de Tokyo », et beaucoup, beaucoup de littératures pornographiques, des romans, des magazines, des mangas, plus que la jeune agent n'en ai vu dans sa vie. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer la vie de l'ancien propriétaire des lieux et soupira. Elle prit le premier roman policier de la rangée et s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Elle avait encore quelques heures avant l'arrivée de sa cible et pouvait se permettre de commencer à lire son roman.

La cible était un certain Dimitri Parlov, une grosse tête d'un cartel qui sévissait dans l'Asie de l'est depuis deux ans. Il fournissait différents gang en substances illicites : héroïne, cocaïne, méthamphétamine, et autres. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il fût pris en chasse par l'Organisation. En effet une nouvelle drogue avait récemment percé le marché, le Quirk, une drogue hallucinogène, très addictive et qui est censé améliorer sensiblement la force, l'agilité et l'intelligence du consommateur. Mais au vu des vidéos et photos qui lui avaient été fournies, Momo n'en croyait pas un mot, tous les consommateurs recensés avaient fini soit en hôpital psychiatrique soit à la morgue.

La jeune femme repensa à son premier briefing sur l'affaire.

 _-Agent Creaty, bienvenu à ce briefing. Veuillez vous assoir._

 _L'homme était imposant, le visage dur et le regard froid, Momo s'exécuta sans broncher. L'homme se faisait appeler le Major. Elle ne connaissait pas son vrai nom, personne ne connais la véritable identité de personne, question de sécurité en cas d'enlèvement d'un agent ou d'une taupe. Elle ne s'avait pas s'il était réellement major, seulement que c'était son supérieur hiérarchique direct, c'était toujours lui qui lui confiait ses missions et supervisais ses entrainements. C'était également la première personne qu'elle vit après s'être réveillée dans ce caisson deux ans auparavant. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour cet homme qui malgré son tempérament froid, il l'avait toujours traité avec égard, comme un agent comme les autres et non comme une expérience étrange._

 _-Comme vous pouvez le constater, la substance « Quirk » a à nouveau refais surface. D'autres agents déposèrent des dossiers sur la table devant Momo qui les ouvrit pour inspecter les photos. L'une d'elle lui fit écarquiller les yeux et elle plaça une main sur sa bouche pour retenir son horreur._

 _-Cette fois nous avons pu remonter la trace de cette substance à un laboratoire clandestin en Chine, reprit-il, il semblerait que l'on y faisait des expériences sur des enfants, malheureusement aucun n'ont survécu. Le but de ces expériences reste inconnu._

 _Il appuya sur une télécommande et les photos s'affichèrent en plein écran sur le mur en face de la jeune agent. Momo voulu détourner le regard mais ne pût que contempler ces visions d'horreurs. On pouvait observer des tas de cadavres, tous de jeunes enfants de moins de 10 ans peut-être. Ils étaient enfermés dans des cellules pendant dieu seul sais combien de temps, leur peau était livide, leur yeux injecté de sang, leur visage crispé dans une moue de terreur. Il était certain qu'ils avaient énormément soufferts lors de leur mort. Momo senti une remontée acide dans la gorge, elle dégluti avec difficulté._

 _-Reprenez-vous Creaty ! S'exclama le Major avec autorité, cela eu pour effet de sortir Momo de sa transe. Cette dernière remercia intérieurement son supérieur. Vous partez demain matin pour la Chine sur les traces de Dimitri Parlov, vous aurez les détails dans un dossier. Nous le suspectons être derrière l'introduction du Quirk en Asie. Des questions ?_

 _-Dois-je le ramener vivant ? Demanda-t-elle le regard sévère._

 _-Nous devons en savoir plus sur le Quirk et sur comment il se le procure, mais si cela entrave votre mission, vous êtes autorisé à employer des moyens létaux pour arrêter ce bâtard._

 _Il était extrêmement rare d'entendre le Major jurer, Momo pouvait facilement en déduire qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage malgré la façade impassible qu'il arborait._

C'était il y a plusieurs mois, d'après ses informateurs, Dimitri sortait rarement de sa résidence privée en Corée du Nord mais exceptionnellement il serait au Japon pour superviser un arrivage de Quirk. L'Organisation n'avait pas eu le temps de mobiliser une équipe spéciale pour l'appréhender, c'est pourquoi ils avaient envoyé l'agent « Creaty » seule.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Momo et toujours aucune trace de Dimitri et son cartel, seuls quelques petits dealeurs minables entraient et sortaient occasionnellement de l'entrepôt. Yaoyorozu se demanda si ses informations étaient valables, peut être était elle elle-même surveillée et tout ceci n'était qu'un piège. Elle ferma le roman policier qu'elle venait de terminer et le posa sur la pile des livres finis. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. Elle avait finis tous les romans et même le livre de cuisine et de tourisme, elle avait finis par attaquer les paquets de chips et autres cochonneries par ennuie, mais au finale même ça ne réussi guère à la distraire très longtemps.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire … Espérons au moins que ces revus ont des articles intéressants. Dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Soudain elle aperçu du coin de l'œil un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintés.

-Mon dieu faite que ce soit lui ! Faite que ce soit lui ! Implora-t-elle, t'elle une collégienne espérant apercevoir son amoureux dans la cour de l'école.

Le 4x4 se gara devant l'entrepôt et quatre hommes en sortirent, deux gorilles mesurant plus de deux mètres chacun, un petit homme chauve avec une balafre sur la joue droite, Dimitri Parlov, et un jeune homme probablement d'une vingtaine d'années mais avec les cheveux totalement blancs malgré son jeune âge. Cela intrigua légèrement Momo, mais elle se concentra rapidement sur le grand (métaphoriquement) invité du spectacle. Celui-ci fumait un cigare et hurlait ses ordres aux deux gorilles qui déchargeaient une grosse caisse en bois du coffre, sans doute ce fameux Quirk, pensa Creaty. Le jeune homme restait lui les bras croisés aux côtés de Dimitri, il jetait occasionnellement des coups d'œil dans la rue, puis il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Momo, celle-ci se mit rapidement à terre en espérant ne pas avoir été vu. Après quelques secondes elle reprit sa respiration (qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avoir retenue) et repris sa position à la fenêtre, uniquement pour constater que le 4x4 avait disparu et les quatre hommes avec. Elle jura et sorti rapidement de l'appartement avec son matériel.

« Tu ne m'échappera pas Dimitri ! » Pensa-t-elle. Il était temps de passer à l'action.

* * *

 **Quoi vous êtes encore là ? Vous en voulez plus ?**

 **Comme dit tout en haut, c'est ma première fic sur ce site et même la première fois que j'écris en 4 ans, ça fait un moment que je voulais me remettre à écrire mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'histoire intéressante à raconter. Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, c'est pas très intéressant. Simplement que je suis pas mal nerveux à l'idée de poster cette histoire et j'aimerai beaucoup lire vos retours (positifs, négatifs, blabla ...). Dite moi si vous remarquer des fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires, je me suis relu au moins 5 fois mais bon ... Si vous avez également des suggestions je suis à l'écoute, j'ai plus ou moins le squelette de l'histoire mais rien n'est figé, il y a encore un ou deux trucs qui me chiffonne et je n'est pas encore décidé comment les imbriquer. Bon maintenant je ne sais pas comment finir cette note ... Bisous ?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Escalade & Trahison

**Salut à tous, merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **2** **e** **chapitre, on commence à arriver au cœur de l'histoire, mais chuuuut pas de spoil ici !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Escalade & Trahison

Momo savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'elle agissait de manière impulsive, l'agent Creaty était reconnue pour son calme et ses capacités analytiques plus que pour ces capacités aux combats. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle était tout à fait capable de battre des adversaires bien plus forts qu'elle, elle avait été entrainée aux arts martiaux, à la maitrise de toutes sortes d'armes à feu et de corps à corps. Mais pour elle, le succès d'une mission reposait principalement sur un plan bien préparé qui prenait en compte les forces et faiblesses de ses alliés et de ses ennemis, de la topographie du terrain, des potentiels dégâts collatéraux, etc …

Alors pourquoi fonçait-elle tête baissée en terrain inconnu, contre un nombre inconnu d'ennemis ? Il y avait trop d'inconnus pour Momo, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dévaler quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble. Peut être était-ce l'impatience, peut être le dégout des photos qui hantaient ses nuits, peut être était-ce autre chose. Tout est-il que son cœur battait étrangement rapidement, la peur ? Non. L'excitation. C'était ça, l'excitation d'enfin attraper ce monstre. C'était un sentiment que Momo n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, peut être jamais aussi fort pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue, elle calma son allure et contourna l'entrepôt. Elle se faufila dans une petite allée sombre, tellement étroite qu'elle passait avec difficulté les épaules. Il lui restait environ deux heures avant que le quartier ne recommence à redevenir agité. Momo s'arrêta à mis chemin de l'allée et leva les yeux, à environ 4 mètres au-dessus de sa tête se trouvait un petit velux entrebâillé.

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé ma porte d'entrée » pensa-t-elle en souriant.

De sa paume se matérialisa une corde qui se terminait par un crochet, Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra pour bien viser le bord du velux, le problème n'étant pas tant la distance mais le manque de place dans l'allée pour effectuer un lancé correcte. Elle effectua un lancé en arc de cercle, le crochet heurta le velux mais ne s'y accrocha pas et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Momo retint son souffle espérant ne pas avoir été entendu. Après plusieurs interminables secondes elle retenta un nouveau lancé. Le crochet s'envola sous les yeux inquiets de la jeune femme, puis entra par l'ouverture du velux. Elle retint la corde immédiatement pour ne pas qu'elle passe complètement à travers et ramena le crochet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci resta bien fixé. Elle testa la résistance de sa prise, et commença son ascension. Malgré la hauteur, l'ascension ne fût pas trop compliquée car elle pouvait s'appuyer contre le mur en face de l'entrepôt, l'étroitesse de l'allée le permettant. Une fois à hauteur de l'ouverture elle jeta un coup d'œil, l'entrepôt était vide, pas de trace de la cargaison, de Dimitri, des gorilles ou du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, seul le 4x4 était garé dans le fond. L'entrepôt était remplit de caisse en bois mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'un repaire de dealer. Avec prudence elle se glissa dans l'ouverture non sans difficulté car son postérieur peinait à passer la petite ouverture.

« Sérieusement ? » pensa-t-elle rougissant légèrement de honte. Les petits grignotages d'ennuie ses derniers jours y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose.

Finalement en forçant un peu, elle parvint à passer mais ne pût empêcher une chute plus que disgracieuse. Heureusement personne n'était dans l'entrepôt. Silencieusement, elle explora l'entrepôt. Après 20 minutes la seule chose anormale présente dans l'entrepôt était la présence de caisses contenant du poisson, celui-ci commençait à empester. Momo se dit avec humour que jamais le propriétaire des lieux ne passerai l'inspection sanitaire lorsqu'on ne respecte à ce point pas la chaine du froid. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua d'étranges traces au sol en forme d'arc de cercle partant d'un mur.

-Le coup de la porte dérobée, c'est vraiment has-been les gars …

Comme le présageait Creaty, la porte cachée ouvrait sur un souterrain.

« Il n'y avait pas de souterrain mentionnée sur la carte que j'avais. Nota Momo. Il a probablement été creusé à postériori. » Elle dégaina son 9mm par précaution.

Il lui fallait à présent penser à un plan. Ne connaissant pas les lieux il était difficile de convenir du meilleur plan, une confrontation directe pouvait se révéler risqué ne sachant pas le nombre d'ennemis, le mieux pour le moment était de trouver Dimitri, une fois cela fait il faudra improviser pensa l'agent.

« Magnifique plan Creaty, tu te surpasses » se félicita-t-elle ironiquement. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un gémissement au détour d'un couloir. Momo se colla au mur et pencha la tête. C'est avec surprise et horreur qu'elle vit un jeune homme allongé au sol dans une cellule en verre, celui-ci semblait incroyablement faible, les os de sa cage thoracique se dessinaient sous la peau. Momo se précipita à la console de la cellule et l'ouvrit.

-Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, il ne fit que gémir et sembla se réveiller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous sortir de là.

L'homme ouvrit soudain les yeux et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Surprise, Momo se boucha les oreilles, l'homme se releva et lui sauta dessus, la renversant.

-OU TU L'AS MIS SALOPE ? JE VEUX MA DOSE !

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il essaya d'étrangler sa captive. Momo avec l'énergie du désespoir tenta d'arrêter les mains rachitiques qui lui serraient le cou, malgré la maigreur de l'homme il possédait une force colossale. Respirer devint rapidement impossible et sa vision commença à s'assombrir. D'un coup de pied, elle frappa l'entre jambe de son agresseur qui lâcha immédiatement prise, il se mit à genoux et fît un bruit étrange, comme s'il essayait de vomir alors que son estomac était vide. Momo libérée de l'étreinte recula contre le mur et toussa, respirer était douloureux. Lorsqu'elle releva à nouveau les yeux, son agresseur se leva difficilement et couru au détour d'un couloir.

-Attendez ! Stop ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à sa poursuite.

Elle tourna dans le couloir, puis un choc électrique la frappa et tous ses muscles se mirent à se contracter en même temps, c'était incroyablement douloureux et elle tomba lourdement au sol. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir, elle ne pût qu'apercevoir une masse de cheveux blanc avant qu'une forte douleur au visage ne lui fit perdre connaissance.

Momo se réveilla en sursaut, trempée et glacée. Elle haleta lourdement, la lumière lui brulait l'iris, mais elle ne pouvait se protéger avec les mains, ceux-ci étant attachées dans son dos. Après plusieurs secondes la lumière devenait enfin supportable. Yaoyorozu était assise sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés, la pièce était très grande mais uniquement illuminé par une lampe au dessus de sa tête. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les deux autres personnes présentes avec elle, l'une était de petite taille en smoking blanc, l'autre, plus grande avait les cheveux blancs, un seau vide à la main et … des yeux de différentes couleurs.

-Pardon pour le réveil brutal, dit la personne de petite taille avec un fort accent russe. Mon ami ici présent n'est pas connu pour son tact avec les gens. Moi en revanche, continua-t-il avec un regard lubrique, je suis beaucoup plus sensible aux charmes d'une femme.

Momo n'était habillé que d'un t-shirt qui à présent lui collait à la peau, montrant des formes très gracieuses, et d'un legging.

\- Je vais être honnête, si tu me dis tout de suite pour qui tu travailles, je te laisserai peut être la vie sauve, tu auras peut être même une place de choix dans ma petite association.

Silence.

-Alors ? SAT ? Interpole ? Le JGSDF ?

Silence. Le russe souffla d'exaspération.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces petits jeux. Il gifla la captive. La douleur était vive mais tolérable. Apporte-moi mon équipement.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc s'exécuta et apporta ″l'équipement″ : un set complet de couteaux, aiguilles et outils en tout genre idéal pour la torture.

Pendant se temps, une faible lueur émana des mains de Momo, elle était trempée, gelée et sa joue lui faisait mal, il était difficile dans ses conditions de créer quoique ce soit, mais pas impossible. Une petite lame sortie de sa paume et elle tenta de couper ses liens.

-Arrête de gigoter, lui dit Dimitri qui était de retour avec un énorme couteau de boucher. Les liens étaient presque coupés. Ca risque de faire mal, très, très mal.

Le couteau de boucher se rapprocha de son épaule, la lame était glacée. « Encore un petit effort … » Pensa Momo.

Puis dans un hurlement elle brisa ses liens à moitiés coupés et planta sa lame dans l'homme en face d'elle. La lame entra dans la chair, mais il s'agissait du bras de son adversaire, il s'était protéger le cou à la dernière seconde.

-Tu vas regretter de m'avoir loupé salope ! Son regard meurtrier la terrifia.

BANG !

Un bruit assourdissant résonna, Momo ferma les yeux et senti un liquide chaud lui éclabousser le visage. Puis un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sa vision était rouge, Dimitri était allongé au sol dans une marre de sang, son visage était recouvert de sang et de cervelle explosée. C'est à se moment qu'elle remarqua le canon fumant d'un calibre 45. tenu par le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux hétérochromiques.

-Merci d'avoir baissé sa garde. Il est extrêmement méfiant même avec ses propres hommes. Dit-il d'un ton impassible. Puis d'un pas tout aussi nonchalant, il se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, sous le regard confus de Momo toujours attachées aux pieds, trempée et recouverte de fluides organiques.

Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, et l'un des gorilles de feu Dimitri Parlov entra, choqué.

-Patron ? Qu'est-ce qui se pass …

Bang !

Un tir net dans la tempe et le corps massif de l'homme tomba lourdement au sol. Le bicolore se tourna alors vers le deuxième homme, mais n'eu pas le temps de tirer, celui-ci attrapa la main qui tenait le pistolet et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Enfoiré ! Je vais te crever ! … Blurgg ? Le Goliath ne compris même pas qu'une lame s'était plantée dans sa gorge. Il tenta arrêter le geyser de sang mais sans succès et dans un dernier râle il tomba aux côtés de son frère.

Le bicolore nettoya calmement la lame de son couteau.

-Quant à toi miss, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des témoins en vie. Désolé, rien de personn …

Il se retourna et la jeune femme qui, il y a quelques instants était assise à une chaise, terrifiée et recouverte de sang, se trouvait à présent devant lui, toujours recouverte de sang mais elle arborait un regard sévère. D'un coup vif elle le désarma et le couteau vola dans un coin de la pièce. Pris au dépourvu le bicolore tenta de lui tirer dessus avec son pistolet, mais elle fût plus rapide et le plaqua au sol. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fût le fait qu'une lumière émana de son épaule et une paire de menotte en sortie.

-Je vous arrête ! J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Elle passa les menottes au poignet droit et s'apprêta à menotter l'autre. Elle était frigorifiée, comment pouvait-il faire aussi froid ? Elle remarqua même que de la glace commença à se former sur ses vêtements mouillés.

Puis la glace se mit à s'étendre jusqu'à former d'épais blocs sur la jambe de Momo. D'instinct elle lâcha prise et sauta en arrière juste à temps pour ne pas être prise dans la glace.

C'est alors qu'un énorme nuage de fumé se forma et Creaty senti la température montée, mais en même temps elle continuait de grelotter. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa elle comprit d'où venait cette contradiction de température. Le jeune homme bicolore avait laissé sa place à un être fait de feu et de glace. Sa partie gauche était littéralement en flamme, brûlant ses vêtements, Momo remarqua néanmoins qui arborait à présent une cicatrice autour de l'œil gauche comme une vielle brûlure, cependant le reste de son « côté » ne semblait pas avoir ce problème et sa chevelure du côté gauche n'était plus blanche mais d'un rouge sang très prononcé. Sa partie droite était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace, sauf au niveau des articulations Momo nota, sans doute pour faciliter ses mouvements.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul monstre ici.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2. J'aime bien finir sur des petits cliffhangers. Dans la suite on aura le premier réel contact entre Shouto et Momo, au début je ne savais pas si j'allais les faire collaborer tout de suite ou les faire s'affronter, j'essaye de faire en sorte que le déroulement de l'histoire soit smooth et reste cohérent. Je me lance dans un truc pour le chapitre suivant, certes très cliché mais qui permettra de développer la relation TodoMomo dans l'avenir. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Comme d'hab' commentez si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé … commentez quand même toute critique est bonne à prendre. Si vous spottez des fautes dites le moi pour que je les corrige. +**

 **MrClikk**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sourire & Extincteur

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici le 3e chapitre, dans lequel on a le premier réel contact entre Momo et Shouto.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **PS : le titre est vraiment nul, je sais.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Sourire & Extincteur

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Momo Yoayorozu, l'être qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle pouvait difficilement être caractérisé d'humain. Mais au final, elle-même n'était pas tout à fait normale également, si elle existait, il pouvait paraitre tout à fait normal que quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi extraordinaire existe.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment que quelque chose ne collait pas ? Que chose à propos de cet homme la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et pas uniquement parce qu'il défiait les lois de la biologie. Pendant plusieurs instants, rien ne se passa, Momo et le bicolore se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, attendant le premier mouvement de l'adversaire. Momo jaugea ses possibilités. Fallait-il initier l'attaque ? Non trop risqué, elle ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue des pouvoirs de son adversaire, mais il était clair qu'il pouvait maîtriser la glace et le feu. Mais rien n'indiquait à quel degré cette maîtrise s'étendait, ni même s'il s'agissait des seuls éléments qu'il pouvait contrôler. Fallait-il tenter de fuir ? Elle pouvait sans doute réussir à fuir, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente ni même où elle se trouvait exactement. Fallait-il essayer de négocier ? Le jeune homme ne semblait pas être du genre à beaucoup parler, mais il était malin, il avait attendu le moment parfait pour tuer Dimitri lorsque celui-ci avait baissé sa garde. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il tué Dimitri ? S'interrogea Momo. Peut-être pour prendre sa place, peut-être parce qu'il travaillait pour un cartel ennemi, ou peut être …

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une colonne de flamme qui partait de la main gauche de son adversaire, et en un instant les flammes l'engloutirent. Le feu se propagea dans la pièce et une masse enflammée tomba au sol. Le bicolore soupira et éteignit son côté enflammé, il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce avant que l'entrepôt entier ne s'effondre. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un sifflement et senti une douleur aiguë dans son mollet. Il retira l'objet étranger qui s'était logé dans la chair, c'était un petit objet circulaire et métallique dont les bords étaient recouverts de pointes, une étoile ninja ? D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Pensa-t-il. La masse enflammée se releva alors, il remarqua qu'elle était étrangement brillante et argentée. C'est alors qu'il réalisa. La jeune femme avait réussi à créer une combinaison ignifugée pour se protéger des flammes en à peine quelques secondes.

Momo respirait très difficilement dans sa tenue, mais sa réaction rapide lui avait sauvé la vie, sinon elle aurait carbonisé avec cette dernière attaque. Sa tenue lui permettait de résister aux attaques de flammes, mais elle restait dans une situation délicate, son adversaire pouvait toujours l'attaquer avec la glace et Momo ne pouvait pas répliquer, avec sa combinaison qui recouvrait intégralement son corps impossible de créer une arme sans compromettre l'intégrité de la combinaison et si tel était le cas il n'aurait plus qu'à réutiliser ses flammes pour gagner. Sa seule arme avait été une étoile ninja qu'elle avait créé avant que les flammes ne l'atteignent. Il lui fallait trouver une arme, il y avait toujours le calibre .45 utilisé pour tuer Dimitri, mais l'arme se trouvait par terre du côté de son adversaire, son seul autre choix était donc l'un des couteaux du set de torture. Mais pour être efficace, il lui faudra s'approcher.

Le bicolore leva le bras, droit cette fois, et une lance de glace se forma. Il la lança tel un javelot sur la jeune femme qui l'esquiva en faisant une roulade.

« Il a compris que le feu ne marchera pas tant que j'aurai la combinaison. Pensa-t-elle, elle suait à grosses gouttes et respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Il va donc m'attaquer avec la glace, qu'il ne peut utiliser que du côté droit il semblerait. »

Momo attrapa un couteau et se rua sur son adversaire, elle remarqua alors que des piques de glace se formèrent au sol en partant de son pied droit, en quelques secondes les piques grandirent jusqu'à atteindre plusieurs mètres. Elle s'arrêta net dans sa course.

« Merde, impossible de m'approcher dans ses conditions, je suis trop lente avec la combinaison. Il doit y avoir une faiblesse dans son pouvoir »

Une autre vague de glace, elle l'esquiva à nouveau, relativement facilement.

« La glace est plus lente cette fois, est-ce que par hasard … Oui c'est ça, utiliser trop son pouvoir de glace doit refroidir son corps et le ralentir. Il doit utiliser ses pouvoirs de feu et glace pour réguler sa température. »

Le bicolore ne bougeait pas il se contentait de lancer des vagues de glace en direction de la jeune femme, cependant à chaque attaque la quantité de glace et sa vitesse diminuait, son souffle devenait irrégulier et froid. Il stoppa alors ses attaques et alluma son côté gauche, la glace du côté droit se mit à fondre peu à peu.

-Maintenant ! Hurla Momo qui retira le casque de sa combinaison pour mieux voir et respirer. Elle plaque le bicolore au sol. C'est fini maintenant … Pfupfu … Ne bouge plus !

Momo était à califourchon sur le torse de son adversaire, les genoux plaquant les bras au sol et la lame du couteau sous la gorge. Elle avait du mal à garder une respiration stable, tout son corps était douloureux et ses cheveux habituellement attachés en queue de cheval étaient trempés et dégringolait en cascade sur son visage.

-Bouge un muscle … Pfupfu … et je tranche la gorge … Pfupfu … C'est compris ?

A ce moment, Momo n'avait pas prévu de suite dans son plan. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, sa vision commençait déjà à se troubler. Elle ne survivrait pas à un autre combat. Que faire maintenant ? C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable arriva, le bicolore se mit à rire. Cela commença avec un léger gloussement, puis il éclata de rire à gorge déployé, comme s'il avait entendu la chose la plus drôle au monde. Momo compris qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, rouge de honte.

-Hahaha, désolé. S'excusa-t-il après quelques secondes. C'est juste que la scène est hilarante, tu me menaces alors que tu tiens à peine debout. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ouvris les paumes de ses mains en signe de défaite et se mit à sourire. Bravo tu as gagné, je me rends.

Son regard était différent, il n'était plus froid et impassable comme avant, mais chaleureux et … nostalgique ?

Soudain Momo ne se trouvait plus dans le souterrain sombre et humide. Il faisait chaud, mais une chaleur agréable, comme celle d'un début de printemps. Une petite brise provenant une fenêtre ouverte venait caresser sa joue.

 _Où suis-je ? Est-ce que je me suis évanouit ?_

Tout était différent, à l'exception d'une chose, ou plutôt d'une personne, Momo baissa les yeux et vit le bicolore sous elle, elle tenait ses poignets fermement au sol, lui la regardait avec le même regard chaleureux, le même sourire.

 _-Bravo Momo tu as gagné, je me rends_.

Un bruit de claquement de doigt la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle avait du mal à respirer, la chaleur était suffocante, son corps la faisait souffrir. Oui elle était de retour dans la cave.

-Excuse-moi … Le garçon reclaqua des doigts. Est-ce que tu pourrais te lever ? Je n'ai plus de sensation dans les doigts. Ou au moins enlever le couteau de sous ma gorge ?

-D'abord tu vas répondre à quelques questions ! Dit-elle menaçante.

-Je ne préfère pas. Dit-il le plus calmement du monde. Cela pris la jeune femme un peu au dépourvu, le bicolore sembla sentir cette confusion, il rajouta. Regarde autour de toi.

Elle s'exécuta et en effet la situation n'était pas propice à un interrogatoire : leur combat avait sérieusement endommagé la structure du bâtiment. La scène pouvait faire penser à l'expression « lorsqu'il gèlera en enfer », des pics de glaces partaient du sol et allaient s'enfoncer dans le plafond comme des stalagmites géantes, le tout alors que des flammes continuaient de s'éttendre dans la pièce jusqu'à atteindre le plafond.

-J'imagine que c'est toi qui nous observais plus tôt, repris le garçon. Je propose d'y aller sans tarder avant que l'entrepôt ne s'effondre sur nous. Tu peux me passer des menottes si tu as peur que je tente quoi que ce soit, je te promets de ne rien tenter.

Momo acquiesça et ils partirent en vitesse du souterrain sous la directive de bicolore qui avait tout de même été menotté par mesure de sécurité.

Une heure plus tard.

Les pompiers avaient finalement réussi à maitriser l'incendie, mais l'entrepôt n'était plus qu'une ruine, toute chance de découvrir quoi que ce soit sur le cartel et sur le quirk était littéralement partie en fumée. Momo et son prisonnier avait réussi à rejoindre l'appartement sans avoir été vu. Ce dernier était ligoté et menotté à une chaise avec un extincteur au cas où.

-C'est peut-être un peu exagéré. Fit-il remarquer, elle le regarda mais ne répondit pas. Il soupira comme exaspéré par la situation. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Qui es-tu ? Pour qui tu travailles ? Pourquoi tu as des pouvoirs ? Pourquoi tu as tué Dimitri ? Pourquoi tu as une cicatrice alors que tu n'en avais pas au début ? Et pareil pour les cheveux ? Elle avait posé toutes ces questions en une traite et sans respirer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa une dernière question, cette fois calmement. Est-ce qu'on s'est connu dans le _passé_ ?

Cette dernière question sembla particulièrement le troubler.

-Je ne peux pas tout répondre, mais tu peux deviner la plupart des réponses, tu m'as l'air intelligente, tu as deviné comment contrer mon pouvoir après tout, alors prouve le moi.

Momo ne comprit pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais elle tenta quand même de deviner.

Qu'est ce qu'elle savait sur lui au juste ? Il travaillait pour Dimitri, puis l'a trahi. Il possède lui aussi des pouvoirs, mais n'a choisi de les utiliser que lorsqu'il était au pied du mur. Momo rassembla ses idées un instant et se lança.

-Tu travaillais pour Dimitri, mais tu l'as tué. Tu étais infiltré dans son organisation et était chargé de l'éliminer. Commença-t-elle.

-Première bonne réponse.

-Pour la cicatrice et les cheveux, c'était du maquillage pour dissimuler tes caractéristiques physiques mais qui est parti sous l'effet de la chaleur.

-C'est exact.

-Tu as des pouvoirs, comme moi, parce que tu as aussi été l'objet d'une expérimentation.

-Trois sur trois.

-Est-ce que tu travailles pour … l'Organisation ?

-On y arrive enfin.

\- Est-ce qu'on se connait ?

Silence. Le bicolore détourna le regard, il regardait par la fenêtre le soleil qui commençait à se lever. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Pendant quelques instants personne ne parla, l'appartement était plongé dans un silence étrange, seul le bruit des camions de pompier repartant à la caserne rompait le silence.

-Je ne sais pas … Peut être. Fini-t-il par répondre, ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse attendue. J'ai cette drôle de sensation lorsque je te regarde…

Momo ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce commentaire. C'était quelque chose d'étrange à dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait même pas.

-Uhm, la jeune femme se racla la gorge pour changer de sujet. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un comme toi à l'Organisation. Je pensais être la seule.

\- Moi non plus, nos existences doivent être gardé secrètes même au sein de notre propre organisation. Mon nom de code est Janus.

-Janus ? Comme le dieu romain à deux visages ? Je comprends pourquoi, c'est plutôt bien trouvé. Moi c'est Creaty. Pour une raison plutôt évidente je pense. Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main et créa une petite poupée russe.

-Tu parles trop. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Pardon ?

-Ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste un conseil. Tu ne devrais pas me donner ton nom, même si c'est un nom de code. Tu penses peut-être que nous sommes alliés, mais sache que ce n'est pas parce qu'on travaille pour les mêmes personnes que nos objectifs convergent.

-J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre. Son regard bicolore la fit frissonner.

-Tu oublis que je ne suis pas sensé laisser de témoin. Je suis sensé te tuer. Tu es peut-être une espionne dans ta branche de l'Organisation. Son regard devint sombre et le côté gauche de visage commença à fumer lui donnant l'allure d'un démon. Moi je suis un nettoyeur, lorsqu'il faut que quelqu'un disparaisse, c'est à moi qu'on fait appel. Je n'ai comme compagnie que la mort …

Pchhhh

-Oh Marilyne Manson tu vas tout de suite te calmer ! Janus la regarda confus, elle venait de l'éteindre à coup d'extincteur. C'est toi qui l'as dit, je suis une espionne et j'ai encore une mission à finir. Et tu vas m'aider !

Le regarde de Janus était toujours aussi confus, il arqua un sourcil.

-Exactement ! A cause de toi, tout l'entrepôt a brûlé et tu as tué ma cible. Tu sais peut-être comment ils se procurent le Quirk ?

-Non.

\- … Quoi ? Je croyais que tu travaillais pour Dimitri.

-Je n'ai pas posé la question.

Momo se facepalma le visage, toujours sous le regard confus de Janus qui avait encore de la mousse sur la tête.

La jeune femme pris un instant pour se reprendre.

-Ecoute, j'imagine que si tu as tué Dimitri, tu en a également après tout le cartel qui est en rapport direct avec le Quirk.

-Tu imagines correctement.

-Pourquoi l'Organisation a envoyé un nettoyeur en secret alors que j'étais déjà en mission sur le Quirk ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pose pas de questions.

-Ecoute, elle s'agenouilla au niveau de son captif, tu as encore une mission à finir et moi aussi, il semblerait que pour le moment nos objectifs convergent. Que dirais tu de faire équipe pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que nos missions respectives soient terminés. Ensuite, advienne que pourra.

Janus la regarda dans les yeux, elle était complètement sérieuse.

-C'est d'accord, mais ne me ralentit pas.

Momo le détacha et ils se relevèrent tous les deux, puis se serrèrent la main.

-Deal !

* * *

 **Voila fin du chapitre. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit mais il est relativement long, je ne sais pas si je dois le couper en deux et faire deux petits chapitres ou pas, dites moi ce que vous préférez.**

 **Petite anecdote, le nom de code Janus de Shouto viens du dieu grec à deux visage Janus, j'avais vu cette idée dans la fic The HERO Project de Flying Porkchop et je trouvais ça vraiment pas mal. Je vois la conseille si vous n'êtes pas anglophobe, malheureusement la fic est arrêtée pour le moment. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A+**

 **MrClikk**


	4. Chapter 4 : Lecture & Dinette

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je ne comptais pas upload ce chapitre avant le week-end, mais aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier (pas vraiment en fait mais c'est pour l'intro) : c'est mon anniversaire ! Du coup pour marquer le coup je poste le chapitre le plus long pour le moment (pour moment parce que le suivant est aussi long).**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Lecture & Dinette

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre mais dans un silence relativement pesant. Janus n'était pas vraiment du genre bavard et Momo n'avait pas oublié leur confrontation d'il a à peine quelques heures. Le jeune bicolore profita de la journée pour explorer un peu la planque, Momo, elle continuait d'observer les ruines de l'entrepôt dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne lui offrir une nouvelle piste pour la suite de son enquête, mais sans succès. Dans un soupir d'exaspération, elle se leva du fauteuil qui lui servait de poste d'observation.

-C'est inutile, dit-elle à elle-même. Elle avait le sentiment que l'entrepôt était à présent une impasse. Il fallait repenser sa stratégie, et pour cela il lui fallait s'entretenir avec son nouvel associé. Elle était nerveuse, peut-être parce que le nettoyeur la mettait mal à l'aise ou peut-être parce qu'il y avait toujours cette tension entre eux. Quoi que cela fut-ce, il fallait qu'elle prenne les devants sinon elle n'avancerait pas et d'autres enfants pourraient être victime du cartel, quelles que soit leurs motivations. Elle chercha du regard le bicolore, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se demanda un instant s'il ne l'avait pas elle aussi trahi, qu'il ne s'était pas enfuit pour finir son travail de nettoyage tout seul. Si tel était le cas ses chances de retrouver les coupables étaient nulles. Non s'était impossible, la seule sortie de l'appartement était par la porte d'entrée, et Momo avait fait le guet toute l'après-midi, elle ne s'était pas reposée uniquement pour éviter cette situation. Soudain une autre porte de sortie lui vint à l'esprit : l'échelle de secoure incendie. Elle se trouvait à la fenêtre de la chambre, elle était coincée lorsque Momo avait fait son premier tour d'inspection lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans l'appartement, mais avec ses pouvoirs Janus avait très bien pu réussir à la décoincer. Elle débarqua en trombe dans la chambre pour découvrir la fenêtre ouverte.

-L'enfoiré ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Pardon, je me suis permis d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu, cela te dérange-t-il ?

Janus était assis à une chaise à côté de la bibliothèque et lisait tranquillement un livre avant que sa collègue ne vienne perturber sa lecture.

-Oh non, pas du tout, s'exclama-t-elle confuse et un peu honteuse d'avoir immédiatement douté de la fiabilité de son collaborateur. Pardon je ne voulais te déranger, simplement je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on discute d'une nouvelle stratég …

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua à quel genre de littérature son acolyte s'était abandonné. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise et arracha des mains le roman érotique du jeune homme sous son regard confus.

-Kyaaa ! Ne regarde pas ça ! Ce n'est pas à moi, je le jure.

Telle une tornade, elle embarque à bout de bras tout le reste de la littérature pornographique présente dans la bibliothèque et se rua dans la cuisine. Janus entendit la poubelle s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de la jeune femme. Ils étaient adultes et il espérait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de sexe. Momo revint dans la chambre en haletant, les mains vides.

-Excuse-moi, mais je n'avais pas fini de lire ce roman.

-Pas de ça ici ! La pauvre agent était rouge pivoine.

-Il ne restait plus que ça, tu avais tous les autres livres dans le salon, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Tu es vraiment étrange. Dit-elle alors que son visage reprenait des couleurs normales.

-C'est toi qui viens à l'instant de jeter plein de livres sans explication, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Bref. Fini-t-elle par dire pour arrêter la discussion. Nous avons d'autres affaires plus urgentes sur les bras pour le moment. Tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire sur le cartel ?

-J'étais un homme de main, on ne me disait pas grand-chose sur ce qui se passait.

-Est-ce que tu étais au courant des expérimentations sur les enfants ?

-Oui mais je n'y ai pas pris part si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, ces expérimentations avaient eu lieu avant que je n'entre au service de Dimitri.

Cela rassura un peu Momo, même si cela ne l'aidait toujours sur son enquête.

-D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour entrer si rapidement au service de Dimitri, j'aurai pensé que le cartel était très fermé aux personnes extérieures.

-Je faisais le même travail que pour l'Organisation. Je nettoyais.

Le ton avec lequel il avait dis ces mots lui donna la chair de poule.

-Dimitri n'avait pas totalement confiance en moi, mais ce type était parano, il voyait le mal partout. Il envoyait ses hommes surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de ces propres hommes. J'avais toujours quelqu'un derrière moi, ce qui m'empêchait d'en découvrir plus sur le cartel. Il avait des bunkers personnels un peu partout aussi.

-Des bunkers personnels ? Répéta Momo pour elle-même. Ça peut être une piste, saurais-tu s'il en avait un à Tokyo ?

-Sans doute, mais je n'ai été informé de sa localisation. La déception était visible sur le visage de Momo. Mais je sais qui pourrait peut-être le savoir.

-Qui ? Momo s'étonna du volume plus élevé que nécessaire de sa voix.

-Dimitri avait quelques de conquêtes qu'il entretenait avec son argent, mais il y avait une personne dont il parlait beaucoup lorsqu'il était ivre. Une certaine Yui Chigiru, il devait aller la voir lors de son voyage, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il s'est déplacé en personne à Tokyo.

-Cette femme devait beaucoup compter pour lui, peut être connait-elle l'emplacement de son bunker privé. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça reste une piste. Je vais voir avec mon supérieur si je peux trouver une adresse.

Momo se leva et sorti de l'appartement, une fois dans le couloir elle sorti son portable et composa un numéro.

-Bonjour Major. Dit-elle après quelques tonalités.

-Bonjour agent Creaty. J'attends toujours votre rapport sur Dimitri Parlov.

-Oui il vous viendra bientôt, beaucoup de choses se sont passés ces dernières heures. J'aurai besoin de l'adresse sur une certaine Yui Chigiru, elle habite dans la région de Tokyo.

-Je verrai ce que je peux trouver. Autre chose agent ?

Momo se demandait si elle devait faire mention de l'existence de Janus et de ses pouvoirs, Peut être que le Major savait quelque chose et qu'il pourrait peut-être éclaircir quelques zones d'ombres. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de trancher la question lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme en question arriver dans le couloir et lui faire signe de couper la communication.

-Je vous rappelle plus tard Major. Puis elle raccrocha et lança un regard confus à son compagnon.

-Le cartel est là, ils ont envoyé une équipe de nettoyeur à l'entrepôt.

Momo écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il prononça un mot qui était devenu bien trop familier pour elle.

-Nettoyeur ? Tu veux dire …

-Je veux dire qu'ils vont nettoyer toutes traces de Dimitri pour couvrirent les leurs, marchandises, documents, hommes, témoins. Tout va disparaître.

-Tu pense qu'ils pourront remonter jusqu'à Chigiru ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-J'en suis persuadé mais pour le moment ils sont occupés avec l'entrepôt et le reste des hommes de mains qui se sont enfuis par peur des représailles. Ça devrait nous faire gagner du temps.

Momo n'aimait pas trop l'idée de sacrifier ces hommes pour gagner du temps même s'ils étaient des criminels, mais force était de constater qu'ils étaient à court de temps. De plus la planque n'était plus sécurisée à présent, ils se rendront vite compte que le cadavre de Janus ne serait pas présent parmi les décombres et feront un lien.

-C'est d'accord, on se mets en route.

1H plus tard dans la périphérie de Tokyo

-Tu es sûre que c'est le bon endroit ? demanda Janus.

-D'après mon supérieur, cette propriété avait été achetée l'an dernier avec l'argent d'un compte offshore avec pour nom Yui Chigiru.

Ils avaient roulé un bon petit moment avant d'arriver à l'entrée de cette propriété à l'extérieure de Tokyo. Et pour le coup, propriété était un faible mot. L'entrée était bloquée par un gigantesque portail en fer blanc gardant un terrain d'au moins 10 hectares de terrain avec un manoir au centre qui disposait de trois étages.

-Elle est sacrément gâtée, commenta Momo. Maintenant il faut savoir comment nous allons entrer. Le portail est fermé et il y a des caméras de sécurité un peu partout autour de la propriété.

-On pourrait sonner, proposa Janus qui sortait déjà du véhicule.

-Quoi ? T'es idiot ? Tu crois qu'ils vont laisser entrer n'importe qui ? Attends !

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'arrêter la main du bicolore qui appuya sur la sonnette du portail.

-Bonjour, nous venons voir Yui Chigiru. Dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Momo se frappa le visage.

Bzzzzz

Le portail s'ouvrit, ouvrant le chemin sur une petite allée macadamée bordurée de fleurs.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça allait marcher. Le bicolore retourna à la voiture sous le regard médusé de son acolyte. Tu viens ?

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir. Il était encore plus gigantesque une fois devant la porte d'entrée, d'immenses colonnes de marbre entouraient la double porte en bois massif ornée de gravure. Il n'y avait pas de sonnette mais un marteau de porte en métal représentant un loup qui tenait un anneau dans sa gueule. Janus l'utilisa pour toquer et les deux agents attendirent que l'on leur ouvre la porte.

Après quelques instants, la porte s'entrebâilla mais personne ne semblait être de l'autre côté.

-Bonjour ? Dit une petite voix.

Il fallut un petit instant à Momo pour réaliser qu'il fallait qu'elle baisse les yeux pour apercevoir son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt interlocutrice, la jeune enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, elle avait les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient au niveau des épaules et de grands yeux verts. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, attachée à la taille par un nœud en tissu rouge.

-Oh bonjour ma petite, nous venons voir …

Elle fût interrompue par des bruits de pas affolés, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, habillé en tenu de femme de ménage arriva et attrapa la fillette par la main.

-Mademoiselle, vous savez que vous ne devez pas ouvrir à des inconnus ! La fillette devait comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal puisqu'elle regarda le sol pour cacher sa honte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors complètement et un homme portant un costume de majordome et une moustache grisonnante apparu.

-Bonjour messieurs dames, bienvenus à la demeure Chigiru. Je me nomme Estéban, je suis le majordome des propriétaires de la demeure. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Bonjour, merci de nous accueillir dans votre demeure, je me nomme Ochako Uraraka et voici mon collègue, Tenya Iida. Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec Madame Yui Chigiru. Dit Momo avec un grand sourire.

Cela sembla grandement surprendre le majordome et la femme de ménage qui se lancèrent un regard confus.

-Si je puis me permettre d'en demander la raison ? Demanda le majordome.

-Nous travaillons avec Monsieur Parlov. Répondit Janus

Cela sembla attirer l'attention de la petite fille.

-Vous travaillez avec papa ? S'exclama-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il va bientôt revenir du travail, vous pouvez l'attendre avec moi. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ton papa ?

-Oui, répondit calmement la femme de ménage, vous avez devant vous mademoiselle Yui Chigiru, héritière de monsieur Parlov.

Si leur mâchoire pouvait se décrocher elles le feraient.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas sa maitresse en fin de compte. Chuchota Janus.

-Nan tu crois ? Répondit sarcastiquement Momo.

Estéban fit un signe de tête à sa collègue qui se retourna vers la jeune héritière.

-Mademoiselle Yui que diriez-vous de jouer avec moi en attendant que votre père rentre ?

Yui, qui visiblement s'attendait à pouvoir jouer avec ses nouveaux invités, fît une petite moue de mécontentement, mais accepta néanmoins. Elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'étage.

-Puis-je vous parler un instant ? Demander le majordome.

Ils s'essayèrent dans le salon, Estéban leur proposa un thé qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Une fois tout le monde installé, il commença.

-Pardonnez moi de mon impudence, mais vous ne travaillez pas pour Monsieur Parlov, je me trompe ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Janus.

-Monsieur Parlov devait venir hier soir après un travail qui l'avait amené à Tokyo. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de revoir mademoiselle Yui, et il n'a jamais manqué un seul de ses rendez-vous avec sa fille. Votre arrivé en son nom, sans sa présence me fait craindre le pire. Un long silence passa, puis il reprit. Je sais que monsieur Parlov n'est pas un saint loin de là, je le connais depuis des années, c'est un homme qui a toujours été perdu et troublé, mais il est un bon père. Depuis qu'il a recueilli mademoiselle Yui sous son toit, ça l'a énormément changé, en bien. Précisa-t-il. Il voulait offrir une vie meilleure à la petite, une vie que lui-même n'a pas pu avoir, loin de la violence, de la peur et de la faim.

Momo pouvait difficilement croire qu'il s'agissait du même Dimitri qui, il n'y a même pas 24h allait la torturer si Janus ne l'avait pas tué.

-Je sais également ce qui arrivera si mon maître est mort. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il parlait, Estéban arqua le dos, comme s'il portait le poids de tous les mensonges, toutes les horreurs et tous les espoirs de son ancien maître. S'il vous plait, ne laissez pas les nettoyeurs s'en prendre à Yui. Ne vous souciez pas de nous ou de cet endroit, ce n'est qu'une vieille bâtisse, pour nous autres, nous trouverons un moyen de nous enfuir et de reconstruire notre vie, mais pour la jeune maîtresse… Il parlait avec un ton las, son visage se tendit. Aidez-la, votre prix sera le mien.

Cela devient à présent une supplication.

-Laissez-nous parler à Yui et nous vous aiderons. Répondit simplement Momo. Janus la regarda d'un air perplexe mais ne dit rien.

Estéban sembla surpris que sa demanda soit accepté aussi facilement. Ils montèrent à l'étage pour voir la fillette, une fois en haut de l'escalier en marbre, le bicolore attrapa le bras de Creaty, qui l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lorsqu'on a conclu notre « deal » ? Demanda-t-il.

-De ne pas te ralentir. Répondit Momo d'un ton sec, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai promis d'aider la fille, pas toi. D'un geste brusque elle se libéra de l'emprise du bicolore, qui jura dans sa barbe.

Momo toqua à la porte de la chambre de Yui, après un « Entrée ?» interrogatif, elle passa la tête par la porte.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, désolé de te déranger, mon ami et moi voulions te parler un petit peu, c'est à propos de ton papa.

A la mention de son père, la petite fit un grand sourire.

-D'accord, vous arrivez pile à l'heure du thé !

En effet, il était l'heure du thé pour les nombreuses peluches en tout genre assises sur de petites chaises en plastique autour d'une table, malgré ce petit jeu de dinette, Momo remarqua tout de même qu'elle servait le thé à ses invités dans un magnifique service en porcelaine.

-Désolé nous n'avons pas vraiment le tem… Janus interrompit sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua le regard meurtrier que lui lança la jeune femme. D'accord mais pas longtemps nous sommes pressés.

C'est ainsi que Momo se retrouva assise dans une chaise un peu trop petite pour elle aux côtés de Monsieur Boule de gomme, une girafe qui revenait d'un voyage, et Janus se retrouva à côté de Madame Mirabelle, un ours qui aimait jouer au bingo.

-Monsieur prenez une chaise. Propose la jeune héritière.

-Non merci je n'ai pas envie de la casser. Répondit le concerné.

-Alors vous connaissez mon papa ?

C'est alors que Momo réalisa qu'il faudra qu'elle lui annonce la mauvaise nouvelle, devait-elle le faire ? Après tout Dimitri restait un dangereux criminel qui avait sans doute tué beaucoup de gens, contribué à la propagation du Quirk et des expérimentations sur des enfants. Comment un tel homme pouvait également être le père si aimant de cette enfant ?

-Oui nous avons un peu travaillé avec lui. Dit-elle timidement, la petite remarqua le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. Euh, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur lui ? Reprit-elle principalement pour gagner du temps pour trouver les mots justes.

-J'avais perdu mon papa et ma maman lorsqu'il m'a trouvé, depuis je vis ici, mais je ne le vois pas beaucoup, il est beaucoup occupé avec son travail. Mais quand il vient me voir, il vient toujours avec pleins de cadeaux et on joue ensemble. Momo remarqua en effet qu'il y avait énormément de jouets et de peluches dans la chambre et ne doutait pas que c'était également le cas dans d'autres pièces du manoir. Mais je me sens parfois un peu seule, même si Estéban et Elisabeth sont très gentils et jouent avec moi. Le coin des yeux de la petite commençait à s'humidifier. Mais si vous travaillez avec papa, ça veut dire qu'il va bientôt venir me voir ?

A présent c'était les yeux de Momo qui commençaient à s'humidifier.

-Et bien, … non, Momo déglutie difficilement et les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Tu vois …

-Ton père a fait de mauvaises choses Yui, il a dû être arrêté. Janus la coupa, le timbre de sa voix restait froid, comme s'il n'était nullement affecté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

La petite savait déjà, avant même leur arrivé, qu'elle ne reverrait plus son père. Un flot de larme coula alors de ses yeux qu'elle ne pût plus retenir. Momo la prit dans ses bras et tenta en vain de la consoler. Elle lança un regard en colère à son collègue. Celui-ci continuait de la regarder impassiblement. Il se leva et rompit leur étreinte. La petite toujours en larme le regarda d'un air confus.

-Il a fait de mauvaises choses, c'est quelque chose qui ne peut être changé. Mais il a fait quelque chose de bien, c'est de s'occuper de toi. Je suis persuadé qu'il t'aimait beaucoup et qu'il ne voulait que ton bonheur. Mais à présent il faut que tu sois forte et que tu continues de vivre sans lui, simplement souviens toi qu'il t'aimait c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les mots du bicolore semblait avoir calmé le flot de larmes de la petite, les larmes avaient cessé mais elle continuait de sangloter malgré tout. Momo remarqua que la petite était très forte de caractère, les mots de son camarade avaient fait leur effet et le temps pansera les blessures. L'ambiance qui, il y a quelques minutes, était joyeuse était à présent lourde et silencieuse, uniquement animée par les sanglots de Yui. Momo ne savait pas comment réagir pour consoler la petite.

-D'accord, j'ai compris je vais le faire. Dit soudain le bicolore d'un ton las. Il se dirigea, sous le regard interrogateur de Momo et Yui, vers un coin de la pièce et prit une petite chaise en plastique trois fois trop petite pour lui. Il la plaça soigneusement au bord de la table entre madame Mirabelle et le prince Guimauve. Avec un dernier soupir, il s'assit lourdement dans la petite chaise. Cela eu pour effet immédiat de la casser, les pieds volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce, le jeune homme tomba à la renverse dans une position plus que comique avec un gros bruit sourd. En tombant son genou tapa dans la table, ce qui fit renverser le thé sur le pauvre homme déjà à terre.

Pendant un instant rien ne se passa, les deux filles contemplèrent la scène burlesque sans un mot. Puis la petite Yui explosa de rire suivit de Momo, Janus se releva, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il était trempé de thé et avait une tasse en porcelaine renversée sur la tête. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que tout le monde ne réussisse à se calmer.

La nuit était tombée, Ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit (ou plutôt Yui avait insisté pour qu'ils restent encore un peu) au manoir avant de convenir d'un plan le lendemain. Yui dormait à poings fermés depuis quelques heures déjà et le manoir était plongé dans un silence total. Janus était accoudé au balcon et contemplait les étoiles, il porta une cigarette à la bouche, inspira, puis relâcha un petit nuage de fumée qui se dissipa au vent.

-Tu fumes ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

-Ça m'arrive. Répondit-il à la jeune femme qui s'accouda à côté de lui.

Une petite lueur s'émana de sa peau et elle en sortit une cigarette.

-Tu as du feu ? demanda Momo sur un ton ironique. Il lui tendit son index dont le bout s'enflamma, elle le remercia, alluma sa cigarette et tira une longue bouffée. Suivit d'un toussotement bruyant.

-Tu fumes ? Répéta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Ça m'arrive ... Réussi-t-elle à dire une fois sa toux calmée.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence agréable, contemplant les étoiles. Momo fût la première à rompre le silence.

-Merci … pour ce que tu as fait.

-Pas de souci.

-Tu es plutôt doué avec les enfants. Remarqua la jeune femme à son collègue, celui-ci ne sut quoi répondre. Ils retombèrent dans un silence léger.

Momo tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans un petit cendrier qu'elle venait de créer. Elle glissa le cendrier vers Janus.

-Bonne nuit Janus, dit-elle doucement en partant.

-Bonne nuit Creaty. Répondit-il pensif.

* * *

 **Et voilà fin du chapitre. Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez trouvez ça nul ? Vous pensez que je devrais me reconvertir à l'élevage de crevette ? Laissez un com' ! (On dirait la fin d'une vidéo Youtube).**

 **Plus sérieusement j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, je ne suis pas très habitué à écrire du sentimental et des enfants. Donc autant dire que là c'est l'aventure !**

 **je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre malgré la taille, c'est principalement un chapitre introductif pour développer un peu le caractère des personnages et le chapitre qui suit (Il se passera plus de chose dans le suivant c'est promis).**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A+**

 **MrClikk**


	5. Chapter 5 : Petit Déjeuné & Flashback

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, j'en suis assez satisfait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à bibidi pour ses conseils et un grand merci à HotchocolatesandGingerbread pour ses conseils et review. d'ailleurs il a une fanfiction (en anglais) appelé United, je vous laisse checker le résumé, c'est vraiment génial !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Petit déjeuné & flashback

 _Momo se réveilla au son des oiseaux qui chantaient, elle regarda sa montre en grognant, 8h19, elle avait encore un peu de temps, c'était dimanche après tout. Elle se retourna dans le lit, il était moelleux, Momo pouvait se noyer sous les couvertures. Puis elle heurta quelque chose de l'autre côté du lit. Les cheveux blanc et rouges lui chatouillaient le nez ce qui la fit rire._

 _-Aller Belle au bois dormant, il faut se lever, c'est à ton tour de préparer le petit déjeuner et de me l'amener au lit. Dit-elle à la chevelure._

 _-Très bien Princesse. Répondit le bicolore, après un grognement, il se retourna vers elle et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Momo qui se mit à rougir. C'est pour le déplacement. Dit-il en rigolant avant de s'enfuir vers la cuisine sous les protestations de la jeune femme._

Momo Yaoyorozu se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, elle avait le visage chaud et ne doutait pas un instant que son visage arborait un magnifique rouge tomate. Elle peinait à se souvenir du début de son rêve mais l'image de leurs lèvres collées restait figée dans sa mémoire. Elle prit un coussin et enterra son visage dedans. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Son esprit fusait dans tous les sens mais au finale l'image du baiser revenait sans cesse. Elle hurla sa frustration dans le coussin. Puis elle sentie une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta de surprise et jeta son cousin vers son agresseur. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, elle découvrit un Janus confus qui retira le coussin de son visage.

-Tu te sens bien Creaty ? Demanda le bicolore inquiet.

-Euh … Ouioui ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je t'attends pour aller manger le petit déjeuner depuis 15 minutes, tu hurles dans ton coussin, tu m'agresses avec ce dernier quand je viens te voir et tu es toute rouge. Enuméra-t-il. Tu es malade ? Il s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit et colla son front contre celui de la jeune femme qui devait bientôt manquer de sang tellement le sang lui montait au visage. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre. Dit-il calmement.

La seconde d'après Janus fut éjecté de la chambre à coup de pied, la porte claqua derrière lui suivit d'un « CASSE TOI JE VAIS BIEN ! ». Décidément cette femme restait un mystère pour lui. Il vit que la petite Yui arrivait de l'autre côté du couloir, toujours en pyjama, elle tenait une peluche presque aussi grande qu'elle.

-Ça va monsieur Janus ? Dema-elle dans un bâillement. Madame Creaty est malade ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle allait bien. Dit-il pour la rassurer. Aller vient, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuné.

Momo était adossée à la porte de sa chambre toujours en petite tenue. Pourquoi ce garçon la mettait dans un tel état ? Commençait-elle à développer des sentiments pour le bicolore ? Maintenant n'était pas le moment pour les amourettes. Elle avait toujours une mission à finir, sans compter que le cartel en avait toujours après eux et Yui. Elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche froide lui remettrait les idées en place. Une fois toute cette histoire terminée elle avisera de la démarche à suivre.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Janus et Yui dans la salle à manger. La table était remplie de délices en tout genre : fruits frais, confitures, tartines, fromages, viennoiseries, jambon, etc …

-Creaty ! Appela Yui en agitant les bras, comme pour lui signaler sa présence. Elle avait fini d'engloutir une tartine de pâte à tartiner et en avait encore sur les joues et le nez.

\- Nettoie-toi le visage. Dit Janus en passant une serviette à la petite. Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il en se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, celle-ci fit un oui de la tête. Bien, assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle de notre stratégie.

Creaty prit place et se servit une tasse à café et prit un petit pain au chocolat. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de manger des viennoiseries, le petit pain était encore chaud et le chocolat à l'intérieur légèrement coulant. Creaty se dit que c'était un délice. Janus se racla la gorge pour capter son attention.

-Très bien, j'ai un informateur dans le cartel qui m'a annoncé que les nettoyeurs avaient eu vent de l'existence de Yui et de cet endroit. J'ai déjà prévenu tous les membres du personnel, ils sont en train de détruire toutes traces qui mèneraient les nettoyeurs à eux. Ensuite ils disparaitront.

Yui était triste à l'idée de ne plus revoir Estéban et Elisabeth qu'elle considérait presque comme sa famille, mais elle comprenait également que la situation n'était pas propice aux lamentations, il lui fallait être fort pour son papa. Une fois sa viennoiserie terminée, Momo prit la parole.

-J'ai demandé une extraction par hélicoptère, le pilote arrivera en fin d'après-midi. Dis-moi Yui, elle se tourna vers la petite qui peinait à enlever le reste de chocolat qu'elle avait sur le visage, est-ce que tu sais si ton papa avait un endroit en sécurité si jamais tu avais un problème ?

La petite leva les yeux, pensive, puis comme frappée par un éclair de génie elle s'exclama.

-Oui je m'en souviens, papa m'avait dit qu'il avait un bunker, comme dans les films ! Et qu'il fallait y aller si jamais j'avais un problème.

-C'est exact. Estéban arriva dans la salle à manger, suivit de la femme de ménage que Momo avait aperçu la veille, Elisabeth. Je peux vous donner sa localisation, vous y trouverez, je pense, toutes les informations qu'il vous faut pour votre enquête.

Momo et Janus se lancèrent mutuellement un regard, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait mention d'une enquête.

-Merci, reprit le majordome, mes soupçons sont confirmés, je sais à présent que la jeune Yui sera en de bonnes mains. Il est temps à présent pour nous de prendre congé. Il se tourna vers la jeune héritière qui était au bord des larmes. Mademoiselle Yui … ce fût un honneur de vous servir, même si cela fût court, ce fût quelques-unes des plus belles années de ma vie.

C'est à ce moment que Elisabeth se jeta à terre pour enlacer la petite qui pleurait à chaude larme, même Estéban se permit de laisser échapper une petite larme qu'il essuya aussi tôt. Il entoura les mains de Creaty avec les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Merci pour tout, je vous serais à jamais reconnaissant. Puis ils s'en allèrent non sans avoir enlacer une dernière fois leur ancienne maîtresse.

Après ce petit déjeuné riche en émotion, la demeure Chigiru devint tristement silencieuse, Momo et Janus étaient dans le salon, un plan du bunker sur la table basse, ils préparaient leur plan pour inspecter le bunker. Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Yui entra alors dans le salon en trainant les pieds et une peluche pikachu, elle venait visiblement de se réveiller de sa sieste. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t'il Yui ? demanda Momo inquiète.

-Euh … Et bien, c'est juste que … Je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer pour moi. Où est-ce que je vais aller ? Pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle s'appétait à pleurer. Momo essuya une larme et la porta sur ses genoux.

\- Et bien, puisque tu n'as plus de famille ni personne pour s'occuper de toi, normalement tu devrais être placé dans un orphelinat. La nouvelle, bien évidemment, n'aida pas la petite à se sentir mieux. Mais nous avons réussi à te trouver une gentille famille d'accueil qui s'occupera bien de toi. Pour le moment tu vas rester avec Janus et moi, le temps que cette histoire soit réglée puis tu rencontreras ta nouvelle famille. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des gens gentils et tu t'y habitueras très vite. Dit Momo avec un grand sourire.

Yui se mit à nouveau à sourire, même s'il était un peu forcé. L'idée de rester encore un peu avec Creaty et Janus ne la déplaisait pas, bien au contraire même, elle reconnaissait beaucoup apprécier les jeunes agents.

La fin d'après-midi arriva assez rapidement et il était l'heure pour Janus et Creaty de s'équiper. Le bicolore enfila sa tenue de combat : une paire de rangers avec un pantalon militaire renforcé de plaque en kevlar, son haut était un t-shirt à manches longues, toujours renforcé, dont le tissu avait la particularité d'être résistant à la chaleur et élastique, de se fait ses pouvoirs de feu et de glace ne risquaient pas d'endommager la tenue. Il avait un long couteau cranté sur le côté de la cuisse et un pistolet Glock calibre .45, son arme de prédilection. La tenue de Momo, elle était quelque peu particulière : elle portant également des rangers avec un short en kevlar qui lui tombait au niveau des cuisses, une ceinture avec différents types d'explosifs, des kunais à l'arrière et un pistolet 9 mm sur le côté. Elle portait en plus un t-shirt à manches courtes avec sur les avants bras, une plaque en métal noire protégeant la partie extérieure de l'avant-bras. Les parties non protégées servant d'accès rapide en cas de créations, toute en assurant une certaine protection générale.

-Wow ! Yui avait des étoiles dans les yeux en les regardant. On dirait des super-héros avec vos costumes et vos noms de code !

-Ce n'est pas un costume … dit Janus d'un ton inexpressif.

-On n'est pas vraiment des super-héros, mais on arrête quand même les méchants ! Rectifia Creaty bombant le torse avec fierté.

-Trop cool ! Dites, moi aussi je peux devenir un héros ?

-Haha pourquoi pas, mais il faut pour ça bien travailler à l'école.

-Ooooh, l'idée de travailler à l'école ne semblait guère l'enthousiasmer. Cette réaction fit un peu rire Momo qui trouvait la petite adorable.

-Il est temps d'y aller atterrissage du transporteur dans T moins 10 minutes. Le sérieux de Janus contrastait avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans la demeure.

10 minutes plus tard l'hélicoptère se posa à l'arrière du manoir.

/ Ici StoneMountain, atterrissage réussi, paré pour embarcation, vous me recevez ? Over /

/Ici Janus, reçu 5/5 /

/ Ici Creaty, reçu 5/5 /

/Ici Sucre d'orge du Ciel, reçu 5/5 /

/ Je n'ai pas bien compris le dernier, Over/

-Pas de nom de code pour toi. Dit Janus, la concernée fit une moue de mécontentement.

/Ici Janus, le paquet Yui est avec nous/

/Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas paquet, c'est toi le paquet ! /

Ils embarquèrent à bord de l'hélicoptère, Yui était excité comme une puce, c'était la première fois qu'elle montait à bord d'un hélicoptère, même une des seules fois qu'elle quittait la propriété à vrai dire. Elle observait le décor filler sous ses yeux et se retint de ne pas s'exclamer au moindre animal, maison ou personne qu'elle voyait à la taille d'une fourmi, le canal devant être réservé aux informations « importantes » d'après Janus. Yui tira la langue au bicolore, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Momo. Après une heure de vol, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière perdue dans la campagne japonaise. La clairière était entourée de massifs forestiers empêchant de bien la voir depuis le sol, et au milieu de celle-ci trônait une petite maison à deux étages, bien loin du luxe de la demeure Chigiru.

/ Destination en vue, je commence la descente /

A l'instant où l'hélicoptère toucha le sol, les deux agents sortirent du véhicule et se mirent en formation, Janus à l'avant, Creaty juste derrière alors que Yui attendait bien sagement dans l'hélicoptère avec le pilote. Janus et Creaty entrèrent dans la maison pour la sécuriser, le duo était côte à côte, arme en main, Creaty checkait les pièces à sa gauche, et après un « RAS », Janus faisait de même à sa droite. La maison était entièrement vide, et relativement poussiéreuse, personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis un moment. Les deux étages avaient été fouillés et aucun danger n'était à signaler. Ils allèrent donc dans la cave dans laquelle se trouvait le bunker, et se retrouvèrent face à une porte blindée avec un petit panneau de contrôle.

-C'est un scanner rétinien, remarqua Janus. Comment allons-nous l'ouvrir ?

-Peut-être qu'un scan de la rétine de Yui pourrait l'ouvrir, répondit Momo après un instant de réflexion. Après tout c'est ici qu'elle devait aller en cas de problème, ça paraitrait logique que le scanner soit aussi paramétré pour elle.

Janus acquiesça et alla chercher la petite, il revint avec elle quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui tenait le bras, visiblement un peu effrayée de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu.

-Ok Yui, on va ouvrir la porte, mais pour ça on a besoin de toi, peut faire ça pour nous ? La petite acquiesça timidement. Dès que ça s'ouvre tu recules et tu nous attends, d'accord ma chérie ? Elle acquiesça à nouveau mais cette fois avec plus d'entrain.

Yui se plaça devant le scanner sur la pointe des pieds les yeux grands ouverts, un rayon rouge passa devant ses yeux et après quelques secondes une diode verte s'alluma dans un bip et un bruit mécanique se fit entendre indiquant que la porte était ouverte. Immédiatement Yui recula, Janus empoigna la poignée de la porte et Momo se tint prête arme à la main. Janus lui fît un décompte à la main. Trois. Deux. Un …

Il tira la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Momo entra. La pièce faisait une trentaine de mètres carré, le mobilier était simple : une table, des chaises, un canapé, une étagère remplie de boites de soupe à la tomate, et un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur.

-RAS ! Elle se relax et baissa son arme, Janus la rejoignit quelques secondes après.

La fouille du bunker fût rapide, rien de guère intéressant si ce n'est l'ordinateur portable sur le bureau.

-Il doit y avoir les informations que nous cherchons sur le Quirk là-dedans.

Momo incéra une clé dans l'ordinateur. La clé allait contourner la sécurité afin de permettre d'extraire les fichiers, mais cela allait prendre un peu de temps. Temps qu'ils allaient bientôt venir à manquer.

/ Ici Sto…ain, rece…ez ? /

/ Ici Creaty, que ce passe-t-il StoneMountain ? /

La réception dans le bunker était très mauvaise, il était difficile de bien comprendre ce qui était dit. Cependant il y a un mot qu'ils comprirent et qui leur glaça le sang.

/ … Cartel … Groupes de nettoyeurs … Barrez-vous ! /

En un instant ce fût la panique, s'ils partaient maintenant, tout serait détruit, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps, ils n'avaient aucune chance dans une confrontation direct contre un groupe de nettoyeurs malgré leurs pouvoirs. Janus fût le premier à bouger, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, le débrancha et le porta à bout de bras.

-Prend la petite, on y va. Ordonna-t-il. Momo ne se fît pas prier et pris Yui dans ses bras celle-ci ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait.

-Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite Yui !

Ils montèrent les escaliers en courant malgré leur charge dans les bras. Une fois dehors, l'hélicoptère était déjà en train de décoller. Yui monta la première avec l'aide de Momo qui la porta, l'hélicoptère étant déjà à deux mètres du sol. Des bruits de voitures se firent entendre non loin. Puis elle-même monta, Janus lui lança l'ordinateur qu'elle attrapa difficilement, elle le plaça à côté de Yui qui s'était déjà attachée.

Cinq 4x4 noirs s'arrêtèrent à peine à 50 mètres, l'hélicoptère continuait sa lente ascension. Il était à présent à 5 mètres du sol.

/ Redescendez, Janus est encore au sol/

Une vingtaine d'hommes en noirs sortirent des véhicules, armés de fusils d'assaut.

/ Impossible ils vont nous descendre ! /

Même avec ses puissants pouvoirs elle savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Son regard croisa celui du bicolore encore au sol, il avait le regard triste.

 _L'instant suivant Momo courait dans la rue, il pleuvait et le tonnerre lui vrillait les tympans, elle était trempée et frigorifiée. C'est alors qu'elle vit ce pourquoi elle courrait, au détour d'une rue, elle aperçut un homme assis à un banc lui aussi complètement trempé, sa chevelure rouge et blanche donnait l'impression elle allait déteindre, mais la séparation de couleur restait bien définie. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, il remarqua alors la présence de la jeune femme et leva les yeux. Même s'il pleuvait Momo savait qu'il pleurait son visage était tordu de douleur._

 _-Momo … Réussi-t-il à articuler._

 _Elle se jeta immédiatement à son cou et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Il lui retourna faiblement l'étreinte et enterra son visage dans le creux de son épaule._

 _-C'est ma faute … je … je l'ai tué … Fini-t-il pour bafouer. Momo … J'ai tué notre enfant._

 _A ces mots la jeune femme sentie des larmes couler sur son visage. Elle prit le visage de son compagnon dans les mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa._

 _\- Ecoute-moi, tu n'y es pour rien. Le bicolore détourna le regarde, elle recadra son visage. Shouto écoute moi ! Tu n'y es pour RIEN ! Répéta-t-elle avec autorité. Il la regarda en écarquillant ses yeux hétérochromatiques. Je t'aime Shouto. Sa voix restait tremblante, mais ces sentiments étaient sincères._

Les premiers tirs des armes automatiques la ramenèrent à la réalité, Janus était sous le feu ennemi. A présent elle en était sûr, ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination ou d'un quelconque rêve, il s'agissait de bride de son passé, de son passé avec Jan … Non, Shouto. Ensuite tout se passa en un instant, elle créa aussi rapidement que possible un long élastique Qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture et au patin de l'hélicoptère, et se jeta dans le vide en espérant que la corde tiendrait.

-SHOUTO ! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon, Cela attira l'attention du bicolore. Attrape ma main ! Elle tendit le bras aussi loin que possible.

Au sol, Shouto la regarda confus un instant puis se mit à sourire. Il activa son pouvoir du côté droit et de son pied créa une colonne de glace dont il se servit comme tremplin. La corde de Momo arriva à sa longueur maximale et se tendit, il restait encore quelques mètres entre eux. Shouto arriva également au maximum de hauteur qu'il pouvait générer avec son pouvoir et avec le momentum de son ascension il sauta.

-SHOUTO !

-MOMO ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Leurs mains connectèrent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et pendant un instant plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait que les yeux onyx de Momo et les yeux gris et turquoise de Shouto.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Une roquette fila dans le ciel et toucha l'hélicoptère qui explosa.

* * *

 **Oh non un cliffhanger ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Bah je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait du chapitre 6 pour le moment. D'habitude j'attends d'avoir fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant avant d'en poster, mais j'avais tellement hâte de poster celui là que je n'ai pas pu attendre.**

 **Du coup il faudra un peu attendre pour le chapitre 6. Passez un bon week-end, c'est tout pour moi. A++**

 **MrClikk**


	6. Chapter 6 : Fête & Mort

**Bonjooooour ! Joyeux 14 juillet aux frenchies !**

 **Et bah c'était la croix et la bannière ce chapitre, je ne savais pas si j'allais faire un nouveau flashback ou me concentrer directement sur l'action, en plus d'avoir un blocage sur l'écriture. Mais bon j'y suis arrivé et j'espère que le résultat vous conviendra.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Fête & Mort

 _Aussi longtemps que je me rappelle, je crois que j'ai toujours été intrigué par ce garçon. A cause de quoi exactement ? Je ne pouvais vraiment le dire, beaucoup de choses à vrai dire. Il faut dire qu'il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu avec sa chevelure rouge et blanche, mais je pense que ce qui m'a le plus frappée lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première, c'était ces yeux._

 _Turquoise l'un, gris l'autre et emplit d'une profonde tristesse._

 _Le petit garçon avait pleuré, pendant des heures surement, à présent il regardait, le regard vide, le mur devant lui. Il était tard, je me souviens avoir été amené à une fête par ma mère, des dizaines de bourgeois qui buvaient et mangeaient jusqu'à vomir. Des chefs d'entreprises, des scientifiques, des juges, etc … Ils avaient laissé leur uniforme d'homme respectable et respecté dans les vestiaires et pouvaient s'abandonner à toutes sortes de débauches. Ma mère aussi en faisait partie, je l'ai perdue de vue il y a quelques heures. « Reste dans un coin, prend à manger et ne te fait pas remarquer », était ses derniers mots. Il est vrai que pour une enfant de 7 ans, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour un samedi soir. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime Maman, si ça la rend heureuse, alors je suis contente. Depuis la mort de Papa, elle souriait moins, mangeait moins. Mais ce soir la babysitteur n'était pas là. Tant pis, j'attendrai._

 _Je sorti pour prendre l'air et me changer les idées, les adultes étaient bizarres, je préférais m'éloigner. C'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Shouto Todoroki pour la première fois. Il était assis sur le sol et ne bougeait pas. Je pensais au début que c'était peut-être un orphelin ou un enfant des rues, mais ses vêtements étaient chics et il avait un bandage sur la partie gauche de son visage couvrant son œil. Je m'approchai à côté de lui._

 _-Salut … ça va ?_

 _Pas un bruit, il ne tourna même pas la tête, peut-être ne m'avait-il pas entendu. J'entendis un bruit émaner de son ventre, il devait avoir faim. Immédiatement je retournai à l'intérieur pour lui prendre à manger. Lorsque je revins avec un sandwich, l'odeur le fit sortir de sa transe dans un gargouillement bruyant. Il détourna le regard en rougissant pendant que moi je rigolais._

 _-Tiens mange. Je lui donnai le sandwich et m'assis à côté de lui. Il le prit mais ne le mangea pas, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit empoissonné. Pour lui prouver sa comestibilité je sorti également un sandwich que j'avais pris en même temps et croqua à pleines dents. Regarde, tu vois il est bon._

 _Je croquai une nouvelle fois. Lorsque je me retournai vers mon compagnon anonyme, celui n'avait plus de sandwich dans les mains, mais les joues pleines, comme un hamster. Il me regarda l'air de rien. J'explosai de rire et après avoir difficilement englouti ce qu'il avait en bouche, il me rejoignit._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ? Tu as mal ?_

 _Je regrettai presque immédiatement d'avoir posé la question, car à ces mots son visage se referma aussitôt. Après quelques minutes, il prononça enfin ces premiers mots._

 _-Non ça ne fait plus mal, je suis un monstre alors je préfère le cacher._

 _Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ces mots, ce n'est que bien des années après qu'il me dévoila pourquoi il considérait sa partie gauche comme un monstre._

 _-Est-ce que je peux voir ? Ces mots étaient ceux d'une petite enfant curieuse et innocente. Je ne savais pas à l'époque que cette simple question me mènerait si loin._

 _Il hésita un instant, puis après un faible hochement de tête, il retira le bandage. Je m'attendais à voir une cicatrice, peut-être une brulure, mais ce que je vis à la place me coupa le souffle. Deux yeux magnifiques, turquoise et gris. Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention jusque-là à cause de la faible luminosité de la ruelle. Mais ces yeux étaient réellement magnifiques. Immédiatement il remit le bandage, comme s'il avait pris ma surprise pour du dégout. Je m'approchai de lui et déposa un bisou sur les bandages._

 _-Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre, si ça peut te rassurer, je te trouve même super cool !_

 _Cette fois c'était lui qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

 _C'est ainsi que je rencontrai pour la première fois Shouto Todoroki, l'homme qui fût dans une autre vie la personne la plus importante à mes yeux._

Les oreilles de Momo sifflaient et sa vue était trouble, tout son corps était endolori et elle sentait couler du sang sur son visage, son sang à priori. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Elle avait affreusement mal au crâne, elle avait sans doute une commotion, peut-être même une fracture du crâne, son épaule lui faisait aussi souffrir, mais elle ne devait pas être cassée, plutôt déboitée. Après tout elle avait fait une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Chute … Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle avait sauté de l'hélicoptère pour attraper … Shouto, sa mémoire restait confuse, elle connaissait son véritable nom, lui aussi l'avait appelé Momo. Ensuite elle avait senti la gravité refaire son effet, et … une explosion ? Oui une roquette avait touché l'hélicoptère et ils se sont écrasés. La jeune femme pria pour que Shouto, Yui et le pilote s'en soient sortis vivant. Alors que ses sens commençaient à revenir, elle réalisa qu'elle avait froid, elle était en effet allongée dans une espèce de demi-cercle de glace. Quelque chose remua sous elle.

-Tu vas bien Momo ?

Le bicolore saignait lui aussi de la tête à tel point que ses cheveux étaient presque entièrement devenus rouge sang à l'exception de quelques mèches blanches noyées dans une mer cramoisie. Juste avant l'impact le jeune homme avait réussi à les entourer de glace pour amortir l'impact, il avait séré sa compagne dans ses bras pour la protéger au maximum, mais cela n'avait été que peu fructueux, ils étaient tous les deux dans un sale état. Shouto avait de multiples fractures, son bras droit qui lui avait servi à créer la glace était broyé, il avait plusieurs côtes cassées et crachait du sang à chaque trop grande inspiration. En plus de la blessure à la tête il avait le fémur droit fêlé.

-Je suis en vie … Elle se leva difficilement. Où est l'hélicoptère ? Où est Yui ?

Janus tenta également de se lever mais sa jambe droite le faisait incroyablement souffrir, il se contenta de s'assoir et de reprendre son souffle. La clairière était en feu, et des morceaux d'épave était disséminé un peu partout, mais aucun signe du pilote ni de Yui. Ils ne devaient pas être à plus de 400 ou 500 mètres de la maison, ce qui signifiait que les nettoyeurs n'étaient pas loin non plus. Mais dans leur état il leur était difficile de combattre et encore plus de fuir avec la jambe de Shouto.

-Retrouve Yui et enfui toi avec elle. Annonça le bicolore. J'essayerai de vous gagner du temps.

Momo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Non elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier, elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser. S'ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux dans un état si pitoyable, elle l'aurait giflé, insulté, maudit pour l'éternité. Non il devait survivre, tous les deux le devaient. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, Momo Yaoyorozu ne savait pas quoi faire, elle empoigna le bras encore valide de Shouto et pleura, c'était pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'herbe et compris que c'était la réalité qui les rattrapait, une dure et cruelle réalité. Ils allaient mourir ici. Elle sentie une main sur sa joue et rencontra une paire d'yeux bleu et gris.

-Momo, s'il te plait … Va-t'en.

Puis il disparut de sa vue, un homme l'avait attrapé par le col et jeté au sol. En retombant il cracha du sang avec le reste d'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. L'homme armé le maintint au sol en écrasant sa cage thoracique avec son pied, sous la pression le jeune homme grogna de douleur. Momo voulu protester, les arrêter, n'importe quoi, mais faire quelque chose, mais un coup de crosse dans la tempe la ramena à terre, une nouvelle fois sa vision se troubla et les sons et voix se mélangeaient dans un sifflement.

- **Trouvez la fille** ! Ordonna une voix roque.

Momo ne pouvait discerner le visage de ce qui semblait être le chef de l'escouade, son visage était caché sous un masque, au contraire de ses hommes qui portaient des cagoules, celui si portait un casque en métal noir, recouvrant l'intégralité de sa tête qui se terminait par de petits pics sur le dessus, faisant penser à un crâne couronné. La vue du casque fît frissonner Momo qui tremblait de peur. Mais le casque n'était pas la seule caractéristique intriguant du chef, il ne portait ni de tenu de combat ni arme, mais un costard entièrement noir avec une cravate rouge.

-Que faisons-nous de ces deux-là Monsieur ? Demanda l'homme qui braquait Momo avec son arme.

L'homme masqué posa son regard sur les concernés, d'abord le bicolore qui cracha à nouveau du sang, puis Momo. Il s'approcha de cette dernière et se pencha sur elle, le masque à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Etant à présent aussi près, elle pouvait clairement observer le crâne en détail. Le métal semblait être formé d'un seul bloc comme s'il avait été moulé autour du visage. Au fond des orbites vides se trouvait une petite lumière rouge, celle-ci rencontra ses yeux onyx. Jamais Momo n'avait ressenti une telle frayeur dans toute sa vie, elle était paralysée par la seule présence de cet homme, non ce n'était pas un homme, c'était un démon à forme humaine.

- **Des insectes** , dit-il d'un ton inexpressif, il ne ressentait aucune haine, aucun dégout envers ses adversaires, ils n'en valaient même pas la peine.

Momo entendit un clic provenant de l'arme dont le canon était à 30 centimètres de sa tête.

BANG !

Qu'est-ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on meurt ? Est-ce qu'on voit une lumière blanche ? Un flashback de notre vie ? Est-ce qu'on ressent encore la douleur ? Momo ne n'avait pas la réponse, mais elle avait encore mal. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était encore en vie.

L'homme de main qui s'apprêtait à l'exécuter ne la regardait pas, il ne tenait même plus son arme correctement, il regardait droit devant lui, il avait l'air … terrifié ?

Creaty suivit le regard apeuré, il menait au chef masqué. Celui-ci se tenait droit, la main sur sa cravate. Que c'était-il passé ? Puis il retira sa main dont la paume était à présent rouge sang.

- **Huh** ? Un petit nuage de fumée s'échappa du masque. On dirait qu'un autre insecte a décidé de se joindre à la fête.

C'est à ce moment que Momo réalisa d'où venait le tir, adossé à un arbre se trouvait le pilote de l'hélicoptère, avec un pistolet 9mm en main, il était lui aussi dans un sale état, son uniforme était complètement déchiré et le casque qu'il avait sur la tête tombait en morceau découvrant une chevelure blonde à présent rosie par le sang.

-Enfoiré. Dit-il difficilement en crachant du sang.

BANG !

Un nouveau coup de feu retenti, mais ce coup ne toucha pas l'homme masqué, à vrai dire celui-ci avait disparu. Momo le chercha du regard, tout comme StoneMountain et le reste des hommes du cartel qui semblaient confus. A la grande surprise et frayeur de Momo, elle aperçut une grande ombre derrière le pilote qui n'avait pas encore remarqué cette nouvelle présence juste derrière lui, mais ce fût trop tard.

L'ombre empala le pauvre pilote et une gerbe de sang sorti de son torse, dans un dernier effort il tourna la tête pour apercevoir mon meurtrier. Un nouveau nuage de fumée ressorti du masque. Son bras avait transpercé le corps encore chaud de part en part.

\- **Pathétique**. D'un coup sec il retira son bras et le corps sans vie s'effondra lourdement au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. **Un costume et une cravate neuve ruinés**. Il se tourna vers l'intérieure de la forêt. **Tu peux sortir de ta cachette petite, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, si tu viens gentiment. Je vais compter jusqu'à 10, si à 10 tu n'es pas là, je vais tuer tes amis**. Un petit cri aigu se fit entendre et l'homme commença son compte à rebours.

 **1** …

 **2** …

 **8** …

 **9** …

-Stoooop ! La petite fille sortie en hurlant de sa cachette. Par miracle, mis à part quelques égratignures, elle était indemne. S'il vous plait ne leur faites pas de mal. Elle empoigna sa petite robe bleue déchirée et se dirigea lentement vers le chef du groupe armé.

- **Bien, tu as fait le bon choix. Emmenez là, j'étriperai moi-même celui qui lui fera du mal**. Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. L'un d'eux accompagna la fillette vers les 4x4. Ils passèrent à côté de Momo, puis de Shouto qui était toujours cloué au sol par un des hommes du cartel.

Soudain l'homme qui le piétinait sentit la température montée, il commençait à suer dans ses bottes, puis la chaleur devint insupportable, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux il rencontra une paire d'yeux bicolore, ceux-ci étaient emplit de haine et de rage. L'homme se demandait s'il n'était en train rêver car il pouvait jurer que de la fumée commençait à sortir du jeune garçon à terre. Puis en un instant il fut englouti par les flammes, il voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. En quelques secondes il n'était réduit plus qu'à un amas de chair brûlée. Le bicolore se releva difficilement, il avait entouré sa jambe droite et son bras de glace pour maintenir l'os à la manière d'un plâtre, la douleur était toujours incroyable, mais sa rage lui permettait de passer outre la douleur. Il pointa un doigt menaçant à l'homme masqué.

-Eloigne-toi d'elle ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Un nuage de fumée s'échappa du masque, il fit signe à l'homme qui accompagnait Yui de continuer.

- **Doit-on vraiment en arriver là Janus ?**

Une vague de feu fût la réponse. Celle-ci déferla comme un monstre incontrôlable sur l'homme qui disparut dans le feu et la fumée. Shouto cracha une gerbe de sang épaisse, tous les autres hommes du cartel le tenait en joue, mais n'attaquèrent pas, comme s'ils attendaient les ordres de leur chef parti en fumée. Ou du moins c'est ce que Shouto pensait. De la fumée surgit une ombre menaçante, qui lentement se releva, son costume à moitié brûlé et traversa les flammes.

- **Très bien si c'est comme ça que tu le prends**. Puis il disparut à nouveau pour réapparaitre devant Janus qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'homme attrapa le jeune bicolore par le cou d'une seule main et le souleva dans les airs sous les hurlements de la petite Yui.

Des tirs d'arme automatique suivirent l'instant d'après, mais balles étaient dirigées vers le chef du cartel. Momo avait profité de la confusion pour tuer l'homme qui la braquait, dès l'instant où sa garde se relâcha, elle lança un kunai qui se logea dans son cou. Puis elle s'était servie de son arme pour attaquer l'homme masqué avant que celui-ci ne rompe le cou du bicolore. Cependant avec ses blessures elle ne put que tirer au jugé et même si la plupart des balles n'avaient pas atteint leur cible, une balle chanceuse se toucha son adversaire à la jambe. Comme précédemment, il ne brocha pas mais il relâcha son étreinte sur Shouto qui tomba lourdement au sol.

- **J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu ridicule** , s'exclama-t-il las dans un nouveau nuage de fumée. **Tuez-les**. Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Tous les canons se dirigèrent vers les deux agents.

Sans même réfléchir et malgré la douleur, Momo se jeta sur son compagnon à terre pour le protéger des balles. Elle le serra aussi fort que son corps meurtri lui permettait. Des sifflements filaient dans tous les sens. Momo ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, peut-être une éternité, peut être juste un instant. A présent que tout était fini, elle se demanda ce qui allait se passer, reverrai-t-elle Shouto ou Yui ? Est-ce que le paradis l'attendait ? Ou peut-être l'enfer ? Elle avait après tout commis des meurtres Même si elle n'y avait jamais pris plaisir, elle avait quand même pris des vies. La jeune agent ne s'était jamais considérée comme religieuse ou athée, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question ou plutôt elle ne cherchait pas vraiment de réponse.

Mais maintenant, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir une réponse. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait encore voulu faire, beaucoup de regrets, beaucoup de questions qu'elle se posait encore.

Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais à la place d'un paysage blanc remplit de petits anges, il y avait toujours la même clairière en feu, son corps la faisait toujours souffrir, mais beaucoup moins que si une pluie de balles l'avait déchiquetée. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'homme aux yeux hétérochromatiques sous elle. Ils étaient tous les deux indemnes (où en tout cas toujours en vie), c'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui que Momo avait vu la mort de très près et pourtant à sa grande surprise, Shouto ne semblait pas avoir eu peur des évènements de la journée. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le bicolore n'était pas vraiment du genre à montrer ses sentiments, cependant la jeune femme avait à quelques reprises vu reflété dans son regard ses émotions : mélancolie, joie, colère, mais jamais la peur. Et pourtant en cet instant, il était paralysé par la peur, les yeux écarquillés, il tremblait et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Difficilement, Momo se retourna pour voir ce qui terrifiant tant ces yeux bleu et gris.

La clairière été inondée de sang. D'innombrable pics étaient plantés dans le sol et avaient empalé les hommes armés du cartel. Leur corps encore debout était parfois transpercé par plus d'une dizaine de pics long d'un mètre, les plus chanceux avaient été tués sur le coup, d'autres, moins chanceux agonisaient encore et se vidaient de leur sang rapidement. Cette vision d'horreur glaça le sang des deux agents qui pourtant avaient eu leur lot d'expériences traumatisantes avec les années mais jamais rien de tel. De petites rivières de sang se formaient dans les scions formés lors de l'affrontement sous les gémissements des hommes mourants.

-Bordel qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Momo

Shouto toujours sous elle lui pointa quelque chose du doigt, c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas les rivières de sang ni les corps empalés qui terrifiaient le jeune homme, mais l'origine de cette dévastation. Une petite silhouette se trouvait non loin d'eux, les bras écartés et les vêtements déchirés. Momo remarqua d'abord que la silhouette arborait une longue paire de cornes sur le front dont le bout pointu était noir, sa peau était blanche, comme de la porcelaine, et ces yeux étaient rouge sang, comme si l'horreur de son action se reflétait dans ses iris. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau, seul restaient quelques minces bouts de tissus qui devait former à l'origine une petite robe bleue. Momo écarquilla encore plus les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut la petite robe bleue.

-Yui ?

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouveau cliffhanger, ça commence à devenir un running gag sur cette fic. Comme vous avez pu le constater, comme je ne savais pas si j'allais faire un flashback ou un chapitre plus porté sur l'action, bah j'ai fait les deux. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez.**

 **Deux petites remarques avant de finir :**

 **Comme vous avez peut-être pu le remarquer, Shouto n'a pas de brûlure dans le flashback, ce n'est pas un oubli de ma part, je modifie légèrement son passé (même si globalement le speech reste le même, je ne vais pas totalement massacrer le personnage)**

 **Deuxième remarque, dans cet AU, les pouvoirs sont beaucoup moins puissants quand dans l'univers canon, ça se voit notamment dans le chapitre 3 quand Momo et Shouto s'affronte, Momo ne peut pas créer trop rapidement des objets et ça la fatigue très vite et surtout elle est limité à la surface de sa peau (donc pas de canon ou de bombe atomique), quant à Shouto, il a une résistance plus faible à son propre pouvoir et ne peut pas générer autant de glace et de feu. La principale raison est qu'il est plus difficile d'avoir peur pour eux s'ils sont OP.**

 **Petite anecdote : le nom du pilote StoneMountain, vient d'un youtubeur que je regardais pas mal à l'époque et j'ai pensé à lui lorsque je cherchais des expressions militaires que je pourrais caser.**

 **C'est tout pour moi, A++**

 **MrClikk**


	7. Chapter 7 : Démone et Université

**Helloooo**

 **Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai pris en compte ce que vous m'avez dit concernant le dernier chapitre, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait une petite modification (désolé pour la fausse joie de la notification :p). A présent la voix de l'homme masqué sera en gras. Pour le chapitre précédent, ça permettra de mieux distinguer la narration/description. Pour les futurs chapitre j'éviterai de faire autant de mélange c'est assez infâme à lire.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Démone et Université

-Yui ? Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?

La réponse était évidente, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, mais comment ? La créature qui se tenait non loin d'eux n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille fragile et curieuse qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille. Mise à part sa chevelure blonde et ses vêtements, tout était différent. Une petite fille était-elle vraiment capable de semer autant la mort sur son passage ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa, les derniers hommes de main du cartel mourraient finalement de leurs blessures et bientôt seul régnait un silence de mort. Puis comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, la petite fille à l'allure d'un démon sursauta et ses yeux perdirent leur couleur rouge sang pour leur vert originel. Elle mit un instant avant de réaliser l'horreur de la scène qui se présentait devant ses yeux, puis hurla de terreur. Elle tomba sur son postérieur et regarda ses mains, elles étaient rouges jusqu'aux poignets et se terminaient par de petites griffes, puis ses mains griffues se tournèrent vers les deux appendices qui avaient poussé sur son front, quand elles entrèrent en contact avec les cornes, elle sursauta, puis les retoucha pour s'assurer que c'était réel et pas le fruit d'une quelconque hallucination, mais elles étaient là, aussi surréaliste que cela puisse paraître. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire, il fallait qu'elle le voie de ses propres yeux. Dans un dernier effort en tentant de dépasser sa peur, elle se releva et s'approcha d'un morceau du cockpit de l'hélicoptère. Elle observa son reflet dans la vitre brisée. La vitre montrait une petite créature, les vêtements en lambeaux, elle arborait une paire de corne sur un visage pale, aux coins de ses yeux verts se trouvaient de petits symboles rouges. Elle sursauta à la vue de la créature, la créature sursauta également. Yui tourna légèrement son visage à droite, et la créature la mima. Et pour cause, elle était devenue un _monstre._ Des larmes coula sur ses joues, et la créature dans la glace pleura aussi, les yeux verts emplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Puis deux autres visages apparurent dans la vitre aux côtés de la petite démone, deux paires d'yeux gris-turquoise et onyx rencontrèrent ses yeux verts emplis de larme. Elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule, immédiatement elle la chassa et fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner des deux agents.

-Non ne vous approchez ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle avait tué tant de gens, elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, pas à eux. La petite n'avait voulu faire de mal à personne, elle voulait simplement arrêter ses hommes et rentrer chez elle, mais en instant elle avait perdu le contrôle, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne contrôlait pas son corps, elle ne pouvait qu'être spectatrice du carnage.

-Yui, s'il te plait, calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant. Momo tenta de la calmer, mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment marcher.

-Non, laissez-moi, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! Je suis un monstre !

Momo et Shouto se lancèrent un regard. Et sans un mot, ils activèrent leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Janus créera un petit bloc de glace dans sa main droite, et une petite flamme dans sa main gauche, Creaty joignit les mains et dans leur creux, forma une petite poupée qui portait une robe bleue, elle avait les yeux verts et de petites cornes sur le front. Les yeux de Yui s'écarquillèrent. La jeune femme tendu la poupée à la petite démone qui la saisit timidement et l'observa. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle demanda.

-Vous aussi vous êtes des monstres ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Momo, mais je préfère me voir comme une super-héroïne ! Elle leva un point au ciel avant que la douleur ne lui rappelle son épaule déboitée.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat était redescendue, elle se rendait vraiment compte de son état d'épuisement et de son corps brisé. Mieux valait se dépêcher d'aller à l'hôpital et de se reposer. Le bicolore, lui aussi épuisé, s'assis aux côtés de la petite et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque qu'on a discuté de ton père hier ?

-Qu'il avait fait de mauvaises choses ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Oui, mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il continua avant que la petite ne réponde. Il l'a fait pour que tu aies une vie tranquille, parfois il arrive que l'on fasse de mauvaises choses avec de bonnes intentions. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, c'est une mauvaise chose, tu le sais et je ne te mentirai pas.

La petite baissa les yeux et senti les larmes monter. Une main lui prit le menton et remonta son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre des yeux bleu-gris.

-Ce que tu as fait es mal, mais tu l'as fait dans une bonne intention, tu nous as sauvé.

Il enlaça gentiment la petite qui après un instant de surprise lui retourna l'étreinte en pleurant.

-Merci Yui, cette fois c'était un tour de Momo de réconforter la petite, elle posa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci. Janus et moi sommes comme toi, un peu particulier. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là.

-Je ne veux plus être seule … Réussi à dire la petite entre deux sanglots.

Ils restèrent un moment là, assis au sol, tous les trois dans une étreinte. Profitant enfin d'un moment de calme pour se reposer.

- **C'est vraiment touchant …**

Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cette voix roque, ils espéraient ne plus jamais l'entendre. Du regard, ils cherchèrent l'origine de la voix. A une dizaine de mètres, se trouvait l'homme masqué. Il était empalé par trois lances qui l'avaient transpercé de part en part, à tel point qu'il ne touchait même plus le sol.

- **Vraiment, un tel amour ne peut laisser personne indifférent, même moi.**

Lentement, l'homme masqué s'extrayait des pics qui l'empalaient. Dans un dernier effort et grognement il s'en libéra totalement et tomba à genoux. Trois énormes trous béants arboraient son costard au niveau du poumon droit, de l'estomac et de la cuisse gauche, mais bizarrement seulement quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient des énormes blessures, Momo pouvait même voir à travers son corps. Est-ce que cela faisait également parti de ses pouvoirs ? D'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, il pouvait se téléporter sur de courtes distances. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux théories, malgré ses blessures il était toujours vivant, et vu la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve pour tuer le pilote, Creaty ne doutait pas instant qu'il pouvait réitérer cela malgré son état. Elle voulut créer un pistolet, mais ressenti une incroyable douleur au milieu du processus, interrompant la création, la demie arme tomba au sol. Shouto sembla vouloir en faire de même, mais il avait perdu trop de sang, sa vision se brouilla et il n'arrivait pas à maintenir les flammes de son côté gauche très longtemps et avec son bras droit broyer impossible d'utiliser son pouvoir de glace. Le combat était mal engagé.

C'est alors qu'une petite forme s'interposa entre les deux agents et l'homme masqué toujours à genoux. La petite démone écarta les bras comme pour faire obstacle à l'homme qui malgré ses blessures possédait une aura terrifiante. Elle tremblait mais resta fermement ancrée sur ses appuis. Avec difficulté l'homme se releva de toute sa hauteur, son aura devint encore plus menaçante et d'une voix sombre il s'exprima.

- **Alors ma petite, jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour les sauver ?** Il fit un pas en avant. **Serais-tu prête à me tuer ? A mourir ?** Un nouveau nuage de fumée sortie du masque. **Tu es utile à mes plans, mais sache que si tu t'y interpose, moi je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.**

Il arriva devant le petit groupe, Yui voulait être forte comme ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses genoux de trembler, elle tenait debout plus parce qu'elle était paralysée par la peur que par réel courage. A nouveau un nuage de fumée s'échappa du masque, mais également avec du sang qui forma une multitude de petites bulles rouges.

- **On dirait que je manque de temps. Mes blessures sont plus graves que je ne le pensais. Jamais je n'ai été forcé de battre en retraite**. **Ne vous méprenez** **je pourrais encore vous tuer ici et maintenant, mais par égard pour votre détermination et votre solidarité, je vous laisse en vie.** Il leur tourna le dos. **Qui sait, peut-être m'aiderez-vous dans mes plans. Ne me barrez plus la route, je ne serai pas aussi clément la prochaine fois.**

Puis il disparut.

Tout le monde s'attendait à un bluff et que l'homme masqué revienne achever le travail. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent sur leur garde, les sens à l'affuts, et les muscles tendus. Mais rien n'arriva. Ils étaient seuls parmi les décombres et les cadavres.

-Je pense qu'on est tiré d'affaire pour le moment. Dit Momo, sans être non plus entièrement convaincue.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Yui tomba à terre. Shouto, lui s'allongea sur le dos en toussant du sang.

-Rentrons à l'Organisation. J'ai besoin d'un bain, de manger, et d'une opération ou deux.

Entendre Shouto plaisanter était bien le signe qu'ils étaient tiré d'affaire. Néanmoins leur état physique préoccupait Momo, pour éviter des séquelles à long terme ou des infections, il fallait absolument aller à l'hôpital dans les plus brefs délais, heureusement l'Organisation possédait une très bonne clinique, les premiers soins pouvaient être fait dans un petit hôpital et une fois en état de voyager ils devraient aller à l'Organisation pour un suivi à plus long terme. Un autre point inquiétait la jeune femme, qu'allait advenir Yui ? Il était à présent clair qu'elle avait elle aussi subi des transformations, mais dans quel but ? Et par qui ? Plus Momo se posait de questions, plus le mystère s'épaississait.

Il fallut une heure pour les hommes de l'Organisation viennent les récupérer, certains étaient choqués par l'apparence de Yui, mais personne ne fit de remarque. Le trajet en hélicoptère se passa dans une ambiance pesante, l'état de santé de Shouto s'était beaucoup détérioré au cours des dernières heures, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et perdait régulièrement conscience. Durant tout le trajet Momo et Yui lui tenaient la main et lui parlaient pour le maintenir éveillé.

/ Tango 3, paré pour atterrissage /

Enfin ils avaient atterri, immédiatement un groupe de médecins emmenèrent le jeune bicolore pour des soins intensifs, Momo voulu l'accompagner, mais elle devait elle aussi se faire ausculter, pour vérifier que sa santé n'était pas également aussi en danger.

3 heures plus tard.

-Bien mademoiselle, il semblerait que tout soit en ordre, reposez-vous et prenez bien vos prescriptions. Vous pourrez sortir dès demain.

Le médecin reposa sa tablette sur la tête de lit sur lequel était allongée Momo, au final le bilan n'avait pas été trop lourd : multiples contusions, une blessure à la tête sans fracture et sans commotion et une épaule luxée.

-Je suis tenu au secret quant à ce qui s'est passé, mais je me dois, par curiosité, de demander. Reprit-il. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette petite fille ?

Yui avait immédiatement été amenée en salle d'isolement, vu ses caractéristiques particulières et leurs origines inconnues, ni Momo, ni l'Organisation ne savait comment traiter le problème. Il avait donc été décidé de la placer en isolement le temps de traiter correctement les blessures des deux agents et de pouvoirs les transférer au quartier général.

Momo resta silencieuse, premièrement car elle ne souhaitait pas divulguer d'informations trop confidentiels et deuxièmement car elle-même n'avait pas la réponse. Le médecin comprit son silence et n'insista pas, il resta encore un moment pour lui parler des médicaments qu'elle devait prendre et de certaines recommandations médicales, avant de prendre congé pour aller s'occuper de ses autres patients.

-Attendez docteur. Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon collègue ? Demanda Momo inquiète du sort du bicolore.

-Je vais justement aller voir mon confrère qui s'est occupé de son opération. Il resta pensif un instant. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

Après un timide hochement de tête, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage des soins intensifs. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs chambres jusqu'à atteindre celle de Shouto, Momo remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nom sur la porte de la chambre et un homme était de garde, il se tourna vers eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, et après inspection, le docteur passa la porte.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle est avec moi. Et la concernée entra également.

La pièce était lumineuse, pas très différente de celle dans laquelle Momo avait été examinée. A l'exception de l'appareil à assistance respiratoire branché à côté du lit dans lequel se trouvait Shouto. Le bicolore était paisiblement allongé avec des perfusions intraveineuses dans le bras et un masque sur le visage relié à la machine, sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de celle-ci. Il ne semblait pas souffrir pourtant la vue de l'homme rattaché à cette machine pinça le cœur de la jeune agent. La conversation des deux docteurs dans la chambre la fît revenir à la réalité.

-L'opération s'est déroulé sans complication, même si les dommages sont importants, multiples fractures, commotion cérébrale, perforation du poumon gauche, nous l'avons placé dans un coma artificiel pour les besoins de l'opération, mais il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles à long terme.

-Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec lui ?

-Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais une présence familière peut l'aider à se réveiller plus vite. Marmonna le docteur. Je vais voir le garde mais je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous restiez à ses côtés. Puis il raccompagna son confrère hors de la chambre.

-Encore une chose docteurs, puis-je vous demander un dernier service ? Les docteurs la regardèrent confus.

Après quelques minutes, la porte se rouvrit à nouveau et une petite créature cornue déboula comme une furie dans la chambre et sauta sur Momo.

-Creatyyyyyyy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'elles avaient été séparées, mais Momo était elle aussi contente de la revoir. Elle se tourna vers le docteur qui avait le sourire aux lèvres et le remercia silencieusement. Elle caressa les cheveux de la petite qui était blotti contre sa poitrine.

-Creaty ? Es-ce que Janus va s'en sortir ? Demanda la petite inquiète.

-Oui il va s'en sortir, il aura besoin de repos, mais tout ira bien. Après un petit moment de silence elle reprit. Tu sais, Creaty est mon nom d'agent, tu peux m'appeler Momo, Momo Yoayorozu. Et l'idiot allongé dans le lit, c'est Shouto, Shouto … Todoroki ?

Momo sentit une légère pression dans sa main, elle venait de l'idiot allongé, qui péniblement ouvrait ses yeux bleu et gris. La jeune femme sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Shouto !

Les deux filles se jetèrent sur lui en même temps. Leur poids combiné lui faisait mal aux côtes.

-Oh pardon Shouto ! S'excusa immédiatement Momo. Désolé j'avais oublié … côtes cassée, poumon perforé, fractures, tout ça tout ça.

Shouto grogna, mais elle senti que ça devait être un rire s'il n'avait pas un énorme tube dans la gorge. Le reste de la journée passa en un éclair, après les évènements de la journée, la fatigue s'installa, et rapidement tout le monde se mit à dormir à poings fermés.

 _C'était l'année de mes 18 ans, j'avais fini le lycée et avait intégré une prestigieuse école militaire sur recommandation. Recommandation acquise grâce à mes excellentes notes et surtout grâce à une énorme donation de ma famille à l'école. Comme toutes les écoles d'études supérieures, il était nécessaire de payer des droits d'inscriptions, mais UA était si réputée que les droits y étaient incroyablement chers. A tel point que presque personne ne pouvait se les payer. La seule manière de pouvoir s'y inscrire était d'obtenir une bourse et les places étaient données au compte-gouttes. Pour environ 1000 inscrits chaque année, seul 1% parvenaient à décrocher une bourse. La sélection était très dure, il fallait passer un test écrit et oral, en plus d'un entretient de motivation et une « épreuve de la mort » comme elle était généralement appelée. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve physique qui changeait chaque année et était réputée extrêmement difficile en plus de valoir beaucoup de points pour l'évaluation générale. Heureusement je n'avais pas eu à me soucier de passer l'épreuve, même si les tests écrits et oraux auraient été une formalité pour moi, ne pas connaitre l'épreuve de la mort pouvais se révéler problématique. Le premier jour de la rentrée était arrivé, et je me rendis compte assez rapidement d'une chose : les élèves admis par recommandation étaient très mal vu. J'avais été placé dans la case des « gosses de riches qui n'ont pas besoin de travailler pour tout obtenir », malgré tous les efforts que j'avais fournis lors de mes études, et il était devenu très difficile pour moi de me faire des amis._

 _Après deux semainex de cours, personne ne m'avait encore adressé la parole, même si la solitude me pesait, je voulais quand même prouver ma valeur en tant qu'élève. Puis un matin, arriva un nouvel élève, lui aussi admis sur recommandation, il avait un regard que je n'avais pas revu depuis de nombreuses années. Etant la déléguée de la classe, car personne n'avait voulu se présenter, le professeur m'avait chargé de lui faire la visite du campus._

 _J'étais très nerveuse à l'idée de lui parler, je ne savais pas s'il se souviendrait de moi après toutes ses années. Moi je ne l'avais pas oublié, malgré le temps ses caractéristiques physiques étaient restées bien ancrées dans ma mémoire, cette chevelure rouge et blanche, bien délimitée en deux au centre, et ses yeux … Ils étaient restés magnifiques. Mais il avait bien grandi, malgré ma taille plus grande que la moyenne pour une fille, il me dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête et était assez large d'épaule, il avait le corps bien bâti sans pour autant être une montagne de muscle. Malgré son regard assez froid, je le trouvais plutôt mignon. C'était peut-être de là que venait ma nervosité, avec les années, mon corps aussi s'était bien développé, beaucoup de garçon m'avait déjà proposé de sortir avec eux, j'avais accepté quelques fois avec des garçons que je trouvais gentils et avec qui je pensais bien m'entendre, au final ça n'a jamais vraiment collé._

 _Je réalisai alors avoir été perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'un claquement de doigt du jeune garçon me fît revenir à la réalité. Il m'observa mais son visage restait inexpressif, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser._

 _-Pardon, désolé je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. Bref si tu veux bien je vais te montrer le campus. Dis-je rapidement en me retournant, je sentais mon visage devenir chaud._

 _C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes notre visite du campus. L'école fonctionnait de manière un peu particulière, puisqu'il y avait peu d'étudiants pour former des classes complètes, les étudiants étaient regroupés par formation, j'étais moi par exemple en chimie et avait mes cours en même temps que les 2e et 3e années, la première année servaient principalement à introduire les cours des années suivantes, qui était alors approfondis avec un professeur. Cela rendait la première année très difficile à suivre mais facilitait les années suivantes en plus de pouvoir travailler avec un professeur presque de manière privée. Shouto lui était en formation d'ingénieur, mais je n'avais pas vraiment saisi sa spécialité. Nous n'avions donc pas nos cours principaux en communs. Mais le reste des cours secondaires comme le sport qui était très présent à l'académie ou les langues étaient dispensés par promotions car il y avait suffisamment de monde pour former des classes. J'étais assez contente de me dire que je pouvais au moins avoir ses cours pour le voir. Il fallut deux heures pour faire le tour des principaux bâtiments. Il restait encore la cantine et les dortoirs._

 _-Je commence à avoir un peu faim, tu veux qu'on mange ensemble pour finir le tour du campus ? Il m'avait demandé ça de but en blanc, alors qu'il avait été relativement silencieux durant la visite, cela me pris un peu au dépourvu._

 _-Euh … Ouioui si tu veux._

 _Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir plus garder mon calme. La cafétéria était très grande et très réputée en ville et accueillait même des personnes extérieures au campus, plusieurs types de nourriture y était disponible allant de la cuisine traditionnelle japonaise à d'autres cultures comme la cuisine française, italienne, américaine et j'en passe. Je m'étais essayé à la nourriture espagnole que je n'avais jamais gouté et Shouto resta à un plat de nouille classique. Une fois à table, nous mangeâmes en silence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si je devais engager la discussion, étant généralement seule, je mangeais seule et étudiais en même temps._

 _-Tu sais Momo, tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer pour me faire la conversation, manger en silence me convient aussi._

 _Il avait dit ça d'une façon totalement serène, ça me calma un peu l'esprit et … Quoi Momo ? J'avalais de travers un bout de mon burrito et toussai._

 _-Tu … tu connais mon prénom ?_

 _-Bien sûr. Il continuait de manger ses nouilles, puis me regarda dans les yeux. Je me souviens t'avoir rencontré il y a plusieurs années, tu m'avais donné un sandwich. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

 _-Si si je me souviens ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te souviennes de moi._

 _-Je me souviens, par contre j'ai été étonné de te rencontrer ici après toutes ces années. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir garder contact._

 _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, nous avons ensuite passé la soirée à discuter et à rattraper le temps perdu. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir un vrai ami._

* * *

 **Voila fin du chapitre et de l'arc "nettoyeurs", je pense que je vais rester sur ce genre de narration sauf si j'arrive à mieux balancer la narration et la discussion.**

 **Vous l'avez peut être remarqué, à présent il y a changement de narrateur dans les flashback, j'aime bien ce format, dit moi si vous préférez le format à la 1ere ou 3e personne pour les flashback, je modifierai sans doute à l'occaz les anciens flshbacks (ou les nouveaux selon ce que vous préférez). Je suis pas mal rentré dans les détails pour ce flashback en particulier, j'essaie de développer un peu l'univers de la fic. A la base je pensais faire une fic annexe pour y mettre les flashback, faire une espèce de prequel, mais au final le rythme était pas mal cassé, il aurait fallut faire à chaque fois des chapitres discontinus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours zizir ! (pardon je n'utiliserai plus jamais cette expression)**

 **Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A++**

 **MrClikk**


	8. Chapter 8 : Cosplay & Jet Privé

**Bonjour bonjour,**

 **Je remarque que j'ai jamais fait de disclaimer, car en vérité, les héros de MHA m'appartiennent, et oui car je suis ...**

 **TIN TIN TIINN ...**

 **Un menteur. MHA appartient à** **Kōhei Horikoshi. On se revoit en bas.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Cosplay & Jet Privé

Après une semaine de repos Shouto pouvais enfin être déplacé, il était temps de quitter l'hôpital et de rentrer au QG, il avait pressé la date de sa sortie au maximum. Même s'il n'était pas la personne la plus énergique qui soit, rester alité était un vrai calvaire, seul les visites de Yui et de Momo animaient ses journées, mais elles étaient souvent trop courtes à son goût. Seules restaient comme occupations : la télévision, la lecture et manger. Cette dernière option n'était vraiment pas la plus intéressante étant donné la qualité des repas, pour une chambre d'hôpital aussi cher, il déplorait le manque de variété des plats et globalement … le goût. La télévision n'avait que quelques chaines et s'il devait encore un jour voir un Live Action, il se tirerait une balle s'était-il dit. Heureusement que Momo prévoyante, lui avait acheté une multitude de magazines et de livres pour qu'il s'occupe. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment un grand adepte de la lecture, toute distraction était bonne à prendre. Il avait même repéré dans le tas, un magazine « masculin » certes moins obscène que ce qu'il avait vu dans la planque de la jeune femme, mais le magazine était quand même rempli de pin-up en petites tenues. Il comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi elle avait ce petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle lui avait souhaité une bonne lecture. Il se remémora leur discussion lorsqu'il était tombé sur les revues érotiques de la jeune femme et rigola doucement. Ça semblait remonter à si loin et pourtant cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il l'avait rencontrée, ou plutôt re-rencontrée semblerait-il. Ses souvenirs restaient assez flous, il avait des flashs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, généralement en rêve, ou lorsque Momo était dans les parages. Il s'agissait rarement de longs souvenirs, mais il pouvait néanmoins coller les morceaux petit à petit. Il avait connu cette femme par le passé, combien de temps ? Il ne le savait pas exactement, à quel point ils s'étaient connus ? Il n'était pas sûr mais ils avaient définitivement entretenu une relation amoureuse. Il n'avait pas encore pu confronter cette dernière à ce sujet car le temps des visites était limité.

Pendant tout le temps où il était cloué au lit, à défaut d'être occupé, il avait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, chose qu'il n'avait habituellement que rarement. Il avait, tout comme Momo perdu ses souvenirs, mais jusque là, il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie d'en apprendre plus. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de le recontacter, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de proche dans son ancienne vie. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment penser, d'où son envie encore plus grande d'enfin sortir du lit. D'autres souvenirs lui étaient venu, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment des souvenirs, plus des sensations, mais il était sûr que c'était en rapport avec son passé. De la colère, de haine, de la tristesse. Il posa sa main sur sa cicatrice et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son cœur se serra. Il chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur le journal du jour. Guerres, guerres, famine, sortie du nouvelle IA que tout le monde s'arrachait, etc … Rien de vraiment intéressant ou de nouveau. Il soupira et déposa le journal. La porte s'ouvrit et Yui débarqua en trombe.

-Shoutooo !

Entendre son prénom était encore un peu étrange, mais il appréciait ça. Avec la petite fille cornue, Momo et son médecin arrivèrent également. La jeune femme portait des sacs avec des vêtements, il ne reconnaissait pas la marque, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

-Regarde ce que Momo m'a acheté ! Déclara la petite en tendant un bout de tissus.

Shouto prit le vêtement et le déplia, il s'agissait d'un petit bandana rouge avec des petits motifs à fleur noirs. Quelques jours après l'incident avec le cartel, les cornes de Yui avaient rapetissé jusqu'à ne devenir que deux petites boules pointues sur son front. Elle s'empressa de prendre le bandana et de couvrir son front.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux ?

-Ça te va à ravir. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire, la petite couina de joie, il se tourna ensuite vers le docteur, attendant la bonne nouvelle.

-Vous répondez très bien au traitement, vous êtes en état de pouvoir partir de l'hôpital, mais je vous conseille fortement d'éviter toute activité physique intense pendant les prochains mois, vous étiez quand même à deux doigts de la mort, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite d'un traumatisme aussi important.

Puis il prit un air sombre, il hésita un instant avant de reprendre.

-J'ai également reçu les résultats de vos analyses, et elles sont pour le moins … surprenantes.

Ce changement de ton très sérieux et inquiétant, attira l'attention de Momo et du bicolore.

-Comment ça ?

Le docteur se retourna et ferma la porte de la chambre.

-Je ne suis pas entièrement au courant de votre cas, votre employeur m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un secret protéger par différentes conventions et brevets et que je serai tenu pour responsable en cas d'informations qui fuiteraient. Mais vos cellules font l'objet d'une étrange mutation, en 35 ans de métier, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Il s'agissait très probablement des expériences portées sur lui pour qu'il acquière ses pouvoirs pensa Momo.

-De plus, reprit le docteur, ces cellules sécrètent une substance qui pour le coup m'est familière, je ne vais pas vous encombrer de son nom scientifique, mais elle est plus communément appelée … _Quirk._

-Pardon ?! S'écrièrent les deux agents.

-Vous en êtes certain docteur ? Demanda la jeune femme. Il hocha la tête.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Shouto consommait du Quirk ? Non ça n'avait pas de sens, il ne présentait pas les symptômes de l'addiction et ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi ses cellules en sécrèteraient. Est-ce que cela aurai-t-il un rapport avec ses pouvoirs ? Ça pouvait être une possibilité mais ça soulèverait encore plus de questions que ça n'en répondrait. La jeune femme était tourmentée, elle observa son compagnon, il avait les bras croisés et semblait être en pleine réflexion, lui aussi devait arriver à la même conclusion.

-Ecoutez, le docteur les sortit de leur transe, je ne veux pas d'ennuie ou mettre les pieds dans quelque chose qui est clairement hors de ma portée, voici le dossier complet des analyses, faites-en ce que vous voulez, mais ne mentionner pas mon nom s'il vous plait.

Il leur tendit un gros dossier papier que Momo éplucha. La plupart des termes étaient très barbares, mais elle était persuadée de pouvoir apprendre beaucoup de chose sur le Quirk de cette manière. Beaucoup avaient déjà essayé de faire des analyses du Quirk sur les cadavres de ses victimes, mais il se désagrégeait en quelques heures, pas assez longtemps pour faire des analyses poussées, en revanche le fait qu'il soit sécrété en continu par les cellules était nouveau. Peut-être que c'était une piste à creuser. Il valait mieux garder cette information secrète pour le moment le temps d'en apprendre plus, Le QG disposait d'un laboratoire et une bibliothèque que Momo pouvait utiliser pour faire des recherches plus approfondies. Il y avait également l'ordinateur de Dimitri qu'ils avaient récupéré dans son bunker qui pouvait contenir une autre piste de recherche. Cependant avec tous les évènements qu'il y avait eu dans la journée, il ne restait plus grand-chose, seul le disque dur avait été récupéré et ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit. Tout ceci pouvait attendre leur retour à la base. Finalement ils avaient encore pas mal de pistes pour l'enquête, la jeune femme était plus inquiète pour ce qui allait arriver à ses deux compagnons.

Shouto n'était pas affecté à la même branche qu'elle et même s'ils avaient décidé de travailler ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, pas mal de chose avait changé et il restait un nettoyeur. La jeune agent ne pouvait l'imaginer faire du mal à Yui même si l'ordre venait de sa hiérarchie. Le cas de la petite démone allait poser problème, vu ses caractéristiques si uniques elle imaginait que tout le monde avait déjà ses propres plans quant à son devenir. La pauvre petite pensa Momo, après avoir passé du temps avec elle, elle la considérait comme sa propre petite sœur et se sentait coupable de l'avoir entrainé dans cette histoire, si seulement ils n'étaient pas allés la voir pour avoir des informations sur son père ce jour-là … Non c'était idiot de penser comme ça, les nettoyeurs du cartel en avaient déjà après elle. Au moins si elle est sous la protection de l'Organisation, elle pourrait s'occuper d'elle et sa vie ne sera plus en danger, ou du moins elle l'espérait.

Le QG ne se trouvais pas au Japon, mais aux Etat Unis, Il leur fallait prendre l'avion jusqu'à Los Angeles puis de là prendre le train pendant encore quelques heures, un long trajet les attendait. Mais d'abord il fallait passer à la caisse, littéralement. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, une jeune femme habillée en petite tenue d'infirmière les accosta.

-Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment dans notre hôpital, est-ce que je peux m'occuper de votre règlement ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air enjoué. Alors voyons voir pour madame … une chambre plus auscultation, deux repas avec café et la formule MédicaPlus et pour monsieur … une chambre pour semaine avec option télévision et repas, auscultation et opération … Ça vous fera un total de 257 399.99 Crédits, vous payez comment ?

Shouto et Momo déglutirent difficilement. Heureusement que l'Organisation avait une bonne couverture santé. Depuis que les hôpitaux relevaient du secteur privé il ne valait mieux pas tomber malade.

Le trajet jusqu'à m'aéroport se fit en silence, seulement animé par l'excitation de Yui de voler. L'aéroport de Tokyo était gigantesque, ils avaient quelques heures avant l'embarcation et décidèrent d'en profiter pour l'explorer. En plus des habituelles infrastructures que l'on trouvait dans les aéroports, il y avait ici tout un centre commercial avec cafés, restaurants, boutiques, salles d'arcades et même un cinéma pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite. Ils passèrent donc l'après midi à faire les boutiques, jouer à des jeux et se balader. Shouto demanda pourquoi Momo ne pouvait pas simplement créer ses vêtements ou de l'argent, c'est ainsi qu'il eu droit à un cours complet d'une heure sur l'économie.

-Dis simplement que tu aimes faire les boutiques, c'est plus rapide … Fût sa conclusion.

L'attente ne fût pas trop longue au final, Momo avait trainé son compagnon dans une flopée de magasins pour lui faire essayer de nouvelles tenues car d'après ses dires son style vestimentaire était « tristement commun ». C'est ainsi que commença le jeu « Un nouveau look pour un nouveau Todoroki » au plus grand damne de ce dernier, mais Yui et Momo tenaient absolument à relever ce défi. Tout y était passé, du t-shirt troué – baggy, au style hipster, en passant par le costard cravate et même par le cosplay. Momo et Yui avait été prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant le jeune bicolore dans une tenue en latex hyper moulante qui était définitivement prévue à la base pour une femme vu le décolleté plongeant. La jeune femme était encore étonnée que le jeune homme ait accepté de se travestir de cette manière. Mais son rire s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit que le bicolore arborait un sourire narquois.

-Maintenant c'est à ton tour.

Que la vengeance était douce, voir Momo rouge de honte dans sa tenue très suggestive valait la peine d'avoir galérer à enfiler la tenue en latex pendant 10 minutes. De plus le jeune homme devait bien avouer que la vue était plus qu'appréciable. La jeune femme était habillée d'une tenue rouge qui était ouverte à l'avant du cou jusqu'au nombril avec une attache juste au-dessus de la poitrine la mettant bien en valeur, elle avait également une espèce de grosse ceinture jaune qui lui servait de short avec de longues bottes rouges qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait ses cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval avec une longue mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

-Oh c'est tellement embarrassant, qui peut bien porter une tenue pareille ? C'est tellement ouvert que j'ai froid, en plus je n'ai rien pour couvrir les jambes.

-Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvé là-bas.

Il pointa une allée à la jeune femme et celle-ci émit un petit cri aigu en voyant l'allée en question. Il s'agissait du rayon coquin du magasin et à la plus grande surprise de Momo, cette tenue n'était même pas la plus osée, et de loin.

-C'est la tenue de l'héroïne d'un manga, informa Yui.

-C'est ridicule, répondu Momo agacée. J'ai l'air d'une prostituée.

-C'est quoi une prostituée ? Demanda Yui curieuse.

Instantanément Momo regretta son commentaire, elle ne s'avait absolument pas comment lui répondre sans briser son innocence.

-Euh … et bien … demande à Shouto.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard amer.

-Désolé j'ai paniqué. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Ah je sais ! S'exclama la petite. C'est comme une pute nan ?

Adieu innocence …

Souto se faceplama le visage tandis que Momo en perdit son latin sous le regard confus de la petite démone qui ne comprenait pas vraiment leur réaction.

-C'est bon j'abandonne, tu as gagné Shouto, plus de séance shopping pour aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on va rater l'embarquement. Et puis j'ai l'air ridicule. Dit-elle en retournant vers la cabine d'essayage.

-Pas complètement, j'aime bien cette manière de coiffer tes cheveux, ça te va bien.

Momo s'arrêta un instant, sentant qu'elle rougissait un peu, puis alla se changer. Quelques minutes après elle ressortie avec ses vêtements habituels, mais elle avait gardé la queue de cheval. Les filles avaient perdu leur défi, néanmoins Momo avait quand même le sourire.

Une heure plus tard.

L'Organisation leur avait réservé un petit avion privé pour s'assurer que ses agents voyagent discrètement, le vol allait durer 6h mais au moins il était confortable, il y avait plusieurs sièges en cuir, un grand canapé, une télévision et de quoi manger et boire.

Yui s'assis à sa place du côté hublot, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller sur place tellement elle était excitée. Elle regarda avec de grands yeux le paysage défiler alors que l'appareil décollait. Petit à petit les villes et les montagnes disparaissaient dans les nuages, et rapidement le jet entamait sa traversée de l'océan Pacifique. Épuisée par la longue séance shopping, Yui s'endormie sur le canapé la tête sur les jambes de Momo qui lui caressait la tête.

-Elle est mignonne quand elle dort.

Au final, la vue des petites cornes n'était plus si dérangeante lorsqu'elles étaient petites, même Yui ne semblait plus y faire attention. L'habitacle tomba dans un petit silence pour la première fois depuis le décollage, soudain Shouto se leva de son siège et s'assit par terre en face des deux filles, Momo le regarda perplexe.

-On a 6 heures avant d'atterrir, commença-t-il. Je pense qu'il est temps de discuter un peu. Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'as posée quand on s'est rencontré ?

 _Est-ce qu'on s'est connu dans le passé ?_

Momo fronça légèrement les sourcils puis acquiesça.

-Je pense que tout comme moi tu as eu des flashes du passé qui te sont revenus en mémoire. Après tout tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. Je pense qu'à nous deux nous pouvons en apprendre un peu plus sur notre passé commun.

Momo se remémora la scène de Shouto pleurant sous la pluie.

 _Momo … J'ai tué notre enfant._

-Momo ? Ça va ?

Le regard du bicolore changea, ses yeux bleu-gris se remplirent d'inquiétude. Momo se demanda pourquoi, puis elle sentie une goutte tomber sur la main, étrange … C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait. D'un geste rapide elle essuya ses larmes avec sa manche.

-Oui ça va, pardon de t'inquiéter.

Son compagnon la regarda confus mais ne dit rien.

-Oui tu as raison, on peut essayer d'en apprendre plus sur nous, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te dire grand-chose d'intéressant, pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas ? Reprit-elle.

-D'accord … Hum, alors oui effectivement on s'est bien connu avant d'acquérir nos pouvoirs, et il semblerait que nous étions assez proches, même en couple je pense.

-Oui je le crois aussi. Sais-tu pendant combien de temps ?

-Non je ne sais pas, la plupart du temps ce ne sont pas de longs souvenirs, juste des brides, voir même simplement des sensations. Mais en tout cas mes souvenirs ont commencé à refaire surface au moment de notre rencontre. Peut-être qu'on en saura plus avec le temps.

-Oui je pense la même chose, je suis dans le même cas, même s'il semble que mes souvenirs soient un peu plus détaillés.

-Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ?

-Et bien je me souviens de notre première rencontre, et de la deuxième quelques années plus tard à l'université.

Shouto écouta attentivement le récit de la jeune femme à la queue de cheval noire. Certains souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, d'autres non.

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont tu te souviens ?

 _J'ai tué notre enfant._

-Non c'est tout.

Le bicolore resta pensif un instant.

-J'imagine que si l'on reste en contact, nos souvenirs finiront par revenir.

 _J'ai tué notre enfant._

-Peut-être.

Ils retombèrent à nouveau dans un silence.

-Encore une chose. Dit le jeune homme, il hésita un instant avant de reprendre. Même si nous étions ensemble avant, c'était dans une toute autre vie. Je ne veux pas je sois quelqu'un d'imbu de sa personne , mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de garder notre relation telle qu'elle est maintenant.

Momo se doutait déjà que son compagnon aborderait le sujet et qu'il prendrait cette décision, il était vrai qu'elle était logique. Ils n'étaient plus de simples civiles, ils étaient des agents de l'Organisation, ils combattaient un dangereux cartel, ils avaient des responsabilités, il y avait même à présent Yui dont ils se sentaient responsables. De plus Shouto n'avait clairement pas autant de souvenir qu'elle, il avait dû également oublier.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant.

Ça faisait mal. Momo ressentait un grand vide dans le cœur, elle aurait pu pleurer, ici et maintenant alors que Yui dormait encore paisiblement sur ses jambes. Mais elle ne devait pas. Elle devait rester forte, rester logique dans la situation. Elle rassembla toute la force qu'elle pouvait dans un grand sourire.

-Oui je pense la même chose, j'ai moi-même encore un peu de mal avec tous ces souvenirs, c'est assez étrange de redécouvrir un aspect de sa vie comme ça. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va nous attendre une fois arrivé au QG, ou ce qui va arriver avec le Cartel. Mais malgré tout je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, toi et Yui.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Shouto avec un sourire, puis il se releva et s'étira un peu les muscles. Je vais aller me reposer un peu.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour ne pas voir le masque de Momo craquelé et une petite larme brillante courir le long de sa joue.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre, qui est un peu plus court et plus léger que d'habitude.**

 **Commente, follow, favoris, si tu aimes et si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit envoyez moi un MP si un point n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas il est toujours possible que quelque chose ai besoin de plus de précision, dans ce cas je ferai des modif. D'ailleurs quelques petites précisions :**

 **-Janus est effectivement un dieu ROMAIN et non Grec, totalement my bad, en tant qu'amateur de mythologie c'est une erreur impardonnable donc merci à la personne qui me l'a fait remarqué.**

 **-Acchlys a demander si Yui est inspirée de Eri, alors oui et non. Je ne lis pas le manga, mais j'ai vu des images de Eri et elle est super kawai, donc oui ça m'a donné envie de faire le personnage de Yui, les cornes viennent des oni comme 02 dans DitF (que je trouve super cute)**

 **-Elle a également demandé pourquoi l'Homme Masqué n'a pas tué nos héros quand il le pouvait, il y a plusieurs raisons, l'une d'elle est qu'il était déjà affaiblit et une autre principale, est qu'il a ses plans.**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A++**

 **MrClikk**


End file.
